Your Name Is Arcee
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: TFA: Ratchet's been through a lot of things, but this just broke him. Arcee didn't deserve to lose her memory and now he tries to help her remember. Can he? Or will more sparkache come as he begins to fall for her only to have her slip away again? RXA
1. What Happened?

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay this story has been coming for a long time. I thought of this after watching 'Thrill Of The Hunt' which was a long while back. I had many stories going on so didn't want to do it yet, but that song "Damaged' kept playing and playing and it reminded me of Arcee and Ratchet if you listen to the words so I wrote this 'cause I wanted to. Don't know how long it will be, may be long. Well I hope you like it 'cause I fell in love with the couple once Arcee said 'Ratchet'.**

"Hhh, young 'bots . . . can't live with them . . . can't . . . HEY! Bumblebee, get back with that EMP!" cried Ratchet as the young bot ran off with his medical tool.

Bumblebee just giggled to himself as he sped off towards the room's exit, but it wasn't long before Ratchet brung out his his magnets and surrounded Bumblebee in a field of pure magnetic energy. It was then he brought Bumblebee back to him with his EMP and the look on his face wasn't pleasant. Bumblebee knew he was in for it so tried to be as sweet and innocent as can be.

"But I just wanted to see what it can do," said Bumblebee as Ratchet ripped away the device from him.

"I'll show you what it can do!" grumbled Ratchet as he put it on and pointed it at the young one.

"Hey I was just kidding," said Bumblebee raising his arms hoping the doc 'bot wouldn't disrupt any of his sensors.

"This thing is NOT a toy kid!" said Ratchet grumpier than normal. "This thing can save lives . . . or make it like you never have one at all."

"Sheesh, then why do they hand those things out to everyone?" asked Bumblebee placing his fists on his hips.

"THEY DON'T!!" growled Ratchet. "Only skilled medics carry these."

"So . . . you weren't skilled or something?" asked Bumblebee thinking about how Ratchet never carried one till now.

Ratchet gave him an evil look and Bumblebee knew it was time to shut him mouth. Ratchet was always one to frown. He rarely smiled, least . . . around the young ones. Ratchet then sighed and looked down saying-

"I did kid . . . but that . . . was a long time ago."

At that Ratchet turned and left. Bumblebee just stood there confused with all the drama concerning Ratchet's thoughts and feelings about the past. He just stood there scratching his head when the others came in the room and saw Bumblebee looking as confused as ever.

"What's the matter Bumblebee?" asked Optimus seeing him.

"Well," said Bumblebee turning to them. "It's Ratchet . . . it seems he always takes things out on me the most. If you ask me I think the guy's got it out for me."

"Naw, not Ratchet," said Bulkhead coming up to Bumblebee.

"I don't think that's what it is," said Optimus coming closer to Bulkhead and Ratchet.

"Then what is it?" asked Bumblebee. "Ever since we got that EMK thingy he's been acting . . . different . . . for Ratchet."

"It's probably brought up old memories," said Optimus casting his optics in the direction Ratchet left.

"Like what? . . . of the days when dinobots roamed the cyber fields?" asked Bumblebee waving his arms.

"No, not that," said Optimus shaking his head. "You do know he fought in The Great War. I heard it was the toughest time for the Autobots."

"Slag yea I remember it," said Bumblebe tilting his head at the memory. "I had to study it in history . . . man that teacher was so monatone."

"I was facilityschooled," said Bulkhead out fo the blue.

There was a long stare at Bulkhead till Bumblebee turned his attention to Optimus and said-

"What do I remind him of an old war buddy or something?"

"No, it's not that," said Optimus. "I think you remind him of his son."

At that Bumblebee's face went stone cold shock. He stood there for a moment and said as he pointed back in Ratchet's direction.

"That dude's got kids?"

"Yes Bumblebee, he's an ordinary transformer just like any of us," said Optimus with a sigh and a shake of the head.

"Sure doesn't seem like it," mumbled Bumblebee casting his optics away.

"Why don't you ask him about it Bumblebee?" said Optimus. "I'm sure he'll give you a better answer than me."

"What are you kidding?!" said Bumblebee his optics going big. "He's worse than Megatron himself!! Especially if you ask him about ANYTHING!!"

"I'll go with you . . . if you're scared," said bulkhead with a smile.

"I am NOT scared!" grumped Bumblebee as he crossed his arms and looked away from Bulkhead.

"Then go," said Bulkhead straightening.

Bumblebee froze for a minute looking at where Ratchet's room lay. He didn't want to go there, it's the worst place to be in, especially for check-ups. Oh howhe loathed check-ups.

"C'mon, let's go," said Bulkhead pushing Bumblebee towards Ratchet's room.

"This I gotta see," said Prowl as he followed them.

They got up to the door and Bulkhead waited for Bumblebee to knock on the door. He was about to, but as he raised his hand to knock he said-

"I'll do it later."

He then turned and met his face into bulkhead. He looked up and smiled that Bumblebee smile. Bulkhead just stared at him and waited for him to proceed. Bumblebee turned and soon knocked.

"What do you want?!" came through the annoyed voice of grumpy ole Ratchet.

"Duh," was all Bumblebee could say.

Bulkhead just sighed and rolled his optics as he said-

"We've come to ask you about The Great War and your son."

At that Ratchet quickly opened the door and with a twitch of his narrow optics bared his teeth and said-

"Why are you young 'bots interested in them? And who told you I had a son?!"

"Prime," squealed Bumblebee pointing back.

"Why? None of you have any right to know about my personal life," said Ratchet looking at all the young 'bots. "None of you could ever understand what harships I had to go through to just try and smile at life!"

"You're absolutely right," said Prowl with a straight face. "Why would a bunch of young 'bots want to hear about a once great warrior's past anyways."

"We don't mean to intrude or nothing," said Bulkhead. "We just want to know a little more about you. We're a family right? Families don't keep secrets . . . at least mine didn't."

"I don't see the harm in it Ratchet," said Optimus coming up. "You've told me."

"But you understood. How can I ever expect these young 'bots to understand anything when they were just protoforms when it happened?' asked Ratchet with a shake of his head.

"Try us," said Bumblebee with a smile. "Nothin' wrong with a little story. Besides, it's got something to do with that EMT doesn't it?"

"E . . . M . . . P!!" corrected Ratchet grinding his teeth at him.

"EMP, whatever. Now will you tell us the story?" asked Bumblebee.

"If it will get you all to leave me alone," grumbled Ratchet. "I was in the middle of a stasis nap when you interrupted me!"

"Sorry about that," apologized Bulkhead.

"Hhh, don't be. I suppose it had to get out in the open one way or the other," sighed Ratchet dropping his shoulders. "Your lives have so why not mine?"

And so Ratchet came out in the living room and sat down with the young 'bots positioned around him waiting to hear 'His Story'.

"It all started with this thing," said Ratchet looking at the EMP. "I was young, but good at what I did. You remember Lockdown from a while back . . . yea . . . well me and him go back ways back . . ."

And so Ratchet began to tell them about how he was in the middle of a battle when he got this call to go save a spy. He told them her name was Arcee and by the time he told them he put her to sleep with the EMP Bumblebee and Bulkhead's optics were wide as can be, even wider when Lockdown came into the picture. He told them everything that led up to the 'accident' and also . . . what happened afterwards.

"And then . . ." sighed Ratchet casting his optics down in sadness. "She forgot her own name . . ."

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry about the cut :D lol. Just had to do it. The flashbacks will be next chp whenever I get that up. I've good so many stories going on at once I'm INSANE LOL! But I love it and I hope you do too :) I just bought Ratchet's toy 'cause I LOVE him so much. Yep, he's my fav. It's strange that I like him, but hey can't explain it I just do ;D**


	2. Grief

**FLASHBACK**

Once Ratchet got Arcee back to where she'd be safe and away from any Decepticons or bounty hunters like Lockdown he tried to stay calm and easy, but at what happened it was just too much for him. He kept rubbing his broken head spike Lockdown gave to him. The other medics wanted to make sure he was okay and take a look at him, but he refused any help or check-up. The other medics knew this wasn't Ratchet, they knew their friend would never act like this less something tragic happened, and something did.

Ratchet came back with the intelligence officer barely functioning himself. He was one determined 'bot he was. All noticed what damaged he took and losses. His EMP was gone and once Ratchet made sure Acree got good care he told them what happened, but there was a hint of bitterness in his vocals and all knew what he had been through was something no medic 'bot should have gone through.

He was content with waiting to find out if there was anything they could do to help Arcee recover her memory. Ratchet prayed there was some way, but deep down inside his spark he knew it was hopeless. He bowed his head in his hands and nearly broke down right there. None of his friends had ever seen him in such a state before and didn't know what they could do to help him so left him alone and hoped that would help heal those inside wounds that cut far deeper than any Decepticon could do any milliennia

Ratchet looked up and just thought about what he could have done to prevent this. Ultra Magnus was glad she was back, but grieved at the loss of information she had. He didn't blame Ratchet, or Arcee for wanting this, but he blamed that bounty hunter Lockdown and so issued a warrant out for his arrest, though none ever found him. Ratchet had been in this war for a while, ever since he was drafted as a youngling.

This war wasn't supposed to be pleasant, but up until now he hadn't minded anything. What made this so different from the other ones he's lost? It could be the way he lost her. This had never happened before. He was always so careful with that EMP.

If Lockdown wouldn't have—no, no, it was his fault. He can't blame any of this on him no matter if it was because of him Arcee was in this state. Ratchet took it like a mech and accepted full responsibility for what happened. Yea he could take it like a mech on the outside, but on the inside he was dying from sparkache.

Even though he hadn't known Arcee for long they had made a certain connection he couldn't explain. Not like any of his war buddies elsewhere, but something deeper and softer. Well it could have been a slight attraction, but he wasn't going to admit that. He kept his mind on his job that day . . . and look where that got him and her, but now that he's away from the hard war his mind is not on his job.

It's on her and a strange deep feeling is seeping out that he can't explain. It was only growing the more he thought of what happened to her and how he could or may have prevented it.

"Ratchet," came Ultra Magnus.

Ratchet shot his head up and stood up straight saluting him saying—

"Sir!"

"At ease soldier," said Ultra Magnus now standing in front of him.

Ratchet listened, but inside he couldn't help but not listen. His face became grim as he asked—

"How is she sir?"

Ultra Magnus gave out a heavy sigh, closed his optics, and shook his head signaling they couldn't do anything for her. Ratchet's optics widened in horror and pain. He then let his shoulders fall with his gaze.

"This was all my fault, if I wouldn't have—if I wouldn't have—" began Ratchet, but Ultra Magnus stopped him.

"Ratchet it wasn't your fault," he said trying to give some words of comfort to the medic. "You didn't know there was a bounty hunter out for her."

"Yes, but the EMP—it was all my fault it activated so strongly—It slipped in my hands and—I'm sorry you lost all the information sir," sighed Ratchet.

"At least we have Arcee," said Ultra Magnus. "Saving her life was what you were meant to do soldier and you did it. Don't take it any deeper or any personal than that for THAT can break a soldier. I've had my share of sparkaches and believe me . . . there will be more."

At that Ultra Magnus left Ratchet. Ratchet just turned into grief more once everyone left him. It'd be nice to have someone help him go through this, but deep down inside he wanted to do this all alone since it was his fault alone. He then turned his head and wondered how Arcee was doing. Some other doc 'bots came out of the room they were keeping her.

They took a quick glance at him, but soon left around the corner of the hall. She was all alone now just like him. Hm, it wouldn't be bad to give her some company would it? Ratchet thought for a couple seconds and decided there was nothing wrong with that and so he slowly came to the door and looked inside. He knocked on the door and saw she was laying in her berth in stasis.

He came in and sat down by her bed side. He sat there for a minute with a stone cold face. It was like no one was home, but after a few disturbing flashback of what happened he bared his teeth in pity and sorrow and looked down at the sleeping femme. As he saw her sleep so peacefully like nothing had ever happened he couldn't help but think of what happened.

Ratchet's hands were shaking as he reached out to her own hand that was placed gently beside her slumbering head. He took control of himself wondering what in the pit was wrong with him. He then placed his sorrowful hand on hers and let it ease up. After a few seconds she began to move in her sleep and so take her hand away from Ratchet's.

He gasped a little inwardly seeing her move, but soon his mouth opened as he saw her optics come back online and see him. She probably forgot him altogether. At first there was a blank stare she stared at him then her head began to shoot up little by little till she sat up on her berth.

"Who are you?!" she asked in an almost alarm.

Ratchet didn't understand this. She saw him after her memory loss and she wasn't like this before. What was wrong? Had she forgotten again or had she realized she didn't truly know him and he could do her harm if he wanted to.

Ratchet's mouth was open but he couldn't speak. He wanted to speak so much, but why the frag wasn't he speaking!

"G-get out!!" she cried backing away from him almost falling off her berth.

"W-wait," said Ratchet getting up from his seat next to her berth and holding his hands out to her letting her know he didn't mean her any harm.

"NO!!" she cried falling off the side of her berth.

It was then Ratchet's instincts kicked in and he ran to Arcee trying to help her, but once she saw him she screamed and wanted him to stop touching her. Her screams alerted the other doctors and so they ran inside wondering what was wrong. They saw Ratchet and just ran to Arcee to help her. Ratchet back away saying—

"I didn't mean to . . . I didn't know she—"

At that he broke and ran out of the room. It was then the doctors knew that not only Arcee needed some help, but perhaps so did Ratchet.

**Hot Shot's girl: I hope you know this is angst right? This is going to have sadness in here and then happiness and then sadness all over again :) I like doing angst, don't know why. Well enjoy and review and tell me what you thought about it. The other chps will be up whenever ;D**


	3. Therapy

The doctors had gotten her calmed down and put into recharge. It took a while, but once they injected the medicine she was just fine. Once the doctors left Arcee they exited to find Ratchet was no where to be found. They needed to talk to him and so went looking for him throughout the hospital.

Ratchet though had just been wandering around for no reason at all. He needed to clear his thoughts and walking seemed to help, but not this time. His feet only ended him back at Arcee's room where she peacefully recharged again. He was afraid to even look at her in case she wake up and start screaming at her when all he wanted to do was see if she was alright.

It nearly broke his spark seeing her like this. He was a medic and only wanted to heal, but whenever he was near her it seemed she only hurt herself. If that was the case then maybe he should stay away from her. But deep down inside he wanted to help her get through this memory loss . . . If she'd let him though.

He tried to go back in the room, but stopped. He couldn't even force himself to go in. He was afraid. He thought to himself how ridiculous it was of him being afraid of a single femme whose lost her mind—he's been in harsh war worse than this!

Still though . . . he couldn't go in. He just bowed his head and sighed. He stood there for what seemed like forever or until a doctor found him. They ran up to him and asked if he needed help—

"Do I look like I need help?" asked Ratchet with his gaze towards the floor.

"In my opinion, yes," said the doctor 'bot. "You may not look it, but it appears you've sustained some mental trauma. You may need therapy for it. May I suggest someone for you?"

"Hhh, whatever takes away the pain," sighed Ratchet looking at him with heavy optics.

And so the doctors referred him to a transformer by the name of Preceptor. He was to see him daily no matter how much Ratchet didn't like it. The first day he saw him he knew he was going to hate it. He was a medical 'bot, he didn't have time for things like this.

"Oh, Ratchet, I've been expecting you. Please take a seat," said Preceptor as he came to sit in his chair.

Ratchet did as he was told and waited for Preceptor finish looking at his files to start. After he was done he looked at the medic 'bot for a short moment and then leaned back in his chair and said—

"Do you know why you're hear?"

"Yea," sighed Ratchet. "Like I need reminded."

"Oh—but I do," said Preceptor. "Do tell."

"Well they all think I've gone a bit crazy myself and need—therapy," Ratchet said with a cringe of the teeth.

"Why is that?" asked Preceptor still looking at him. "It says here you were supposed to rescue an intelligence officer and failed."

At the word of failed Ratchet flinched as the stone cold truth came back into realization. Everyone else kept telling him he didn't fail when he knew he did. They all said he rescued the intelligence officer and so completed the mission, but he knew it was to rescue the information she had and he didn't, therefore he failed. Preceptor saw his reaction and so said—

"Tell me Ratchet, have you ever failed a mission before?"

"Yes, but what has that got to do with—" he started.

"Then what makes this failure different from anything else?" asked Preceptor holdng a finger to his bottom lip.

"Hhh, nothing I guess," sighed Ratchet bowing his head not really wanting to look at him.

"Wrong!" pointed Preceptor. "I can see it in your optics. This was far different from anything."

"What?!" asked Ratchet looking at the transformer confused.

"You let this mission get to you. You let it get personal didn't you?" asked Preceptor trying to peel into the part of Ratchet's mind that Ratchet couldn't understand himself.

"I—I," tried Ratchet, but he couldn't speak.

"Why did it get personal Ratchet?" asked Preceptor. "Was it this Lockdown? Was it that bounty hunter who did that to you?"

At that Ratchet touched his head spike which was broken and it only reminded him of his failure.

"Or was it _her_?" asked Preceptor getting Ratchet's attention once again. "Was it . . . Arcee? The 'bot who can't remember her own name?"

Ratchet's mouth was open but he couldn't speak. It seemed to happen all the time Arcee was mentioned or he was even near her. Preceptor soon continued—

"I see in your files there is no indication of a sparkmate."

"Who could have one at a time like this?" asked Ratchet finding that phrase ludicrous.

"Oh there seems to be quite a few," said Preceptor crossing his arms.

"But what has that got to do with any of this?!" asked Ratchet not liking where this was going.

"What I am saying officer Ratchet is that do you like Ms. Arcee?" asked Preceptor.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! I barely even know her!!" said Ratchet raising his voice.

"Calm down Ratchet," said Preceptor quite calmly. "Why I am saying this is because whenever she is mentioned you can't speak, now is that guilt or attraction? I heard she is quite an attractive femme and without a sparkmate as well."

"Now look here!" pointed Ratchet ready to chew into this 'bot.

"Guilt or attraction?" asked Preceptor firmly.

Ratchet just sighed and bowed his head. His mind was so confused at the moment he didn't know what to say and so he sighed and said—

"I guess . . . a little bit of both."

"I see," said Preceptor writing a few things down.

"N-not that I'm saying I want her to be my sparkmate," said Ratchet as his head shot back up with his hand trying to make Preceptor understand. "I mean she is beautiful and all, but I don't think I'd ever . . ."

"You'd ever what Ratchet?" asked Preceptor gazing at him under his brow.

Ratchet just stopped and cast his optics down for a short moment. He then said with a hint of anger—

"Well I can't now can I?!"

"I see," said Preceptor. "So you're saying if she hadn't lost her memory you might have continued on with a relationship with her?"

"W-what? NO!" said Ratchet. "I mean if she would have . . . what is the point of you asking me about these things?!"

"Because," said Preceptor placing his note pad down. "I believe you let this mission get personal either because you feel it could have been different circumstances with the bounty hunter Lockdown, or that you took in a feeling for the femme Arcee, say—perhaps, love."

"No, that's where you're wrong," said Ratchet with a smile. "Love takes a milliennia to work or even take affect."

"So some say," said Preceptor. "It may not be love now, but later . . . I wouldn't be so sure."

At that Ratchet stood up angered and said—

"Who do you think you are PRIMUS?! Who are you to decide whom I fall in love with or ever will! You don't know anything about me and just so you know how I feel about this—I think this was just a complete waste of my time!!"

At that Ratchet stormed out of the room. Preceptor just stared at the door and then went to his note pad writing down a few more things saying—

"Actually Ratchet . . . I know more about you than you think."

* * *

Ratchet decided a good walk was what he needed at the moment, but Ultra Magnus soon found him and wasn't too pleased he stormed out of therapy like he did.

"Ratchet what is wrong with you?!" he asked coming up to him.

"I can't do this Magnus," said Ratchet. "Just get me back on the battle field. I'm ready."

"Not with that attitude," said Ultra Mangus. "Now since you seem to be in no better condition than Arcee I'm putting you on leave till you get, whatever is in there, straightened out."

"But sir!" protested Ratchet.

"That is an order soldier!!" said Ultra Magnus with a stomp of his hammer.

Ratchet let his shoulder's fall and gaze as he sighed and said—

"Yes sir."

"Good, not I expect you to finish your sessions with Preceptor. He's a good 'bot and can help," said Ultra Magnus.

At that some nurses were walking by with Arcee to take her somewhere. Ratchet looked at her and she did him. She just stared at him with wondering optics at who he was. His spark only sank seeing this.

Ultra Magnus turned to see Arcee walking by and then he turned to Ratchet and said—

"My I suggest you go NOW!"

"Yes sir," bowed Ratchet as he turned and left back where he came from.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay guys I might not update in a while 'cause my dad's turning off the computer for a month. I shall try and go to the library as much as I can okay so see ya later :)**


	4. Learning To Speak Up

**I am so mad right now :( Because I was looking at Bumblebee's bio for no good reason and saw that he was supposed to be Hot Shot in animated, but they changed his name to Bumblebee . . . grrr, I'm sick and tired of him taking Hot Shot's place! . . . hhh, but anyways I'm better and back :) Since I'm at the library for you guys. Enjoy :)**

Ratchet hated being on leave away from his true friends who were still stuck in hard war. He wanted to be out there and help them fight against the Decepticons, but 'NO' Magnus thinks he's incapable of thinking like a normal 'bot. While he was stuck here his friends were probably getting murdered. He knew how bad the war had gotten, and that is exactly why he needed to be out with them for they needed him to patch them up if ever they fall.

He wondered how many of his friends would get killed because he wasn't there to back them up. Too much has already happened 'because' of him, now more things were. He was young and restless he didn't need to be sent on leave. He didn't know what to do because of all this, he didn't know what to do with safety and peace.

Arcee had been sent to Disaster Recovery, a place for the handicap transformers. Those with all sorts of problems went there to try and recover from whatever happened to them. They said Arcee might be a full patient considering her condition. Even though Ratchet knew she was in good hands he still wanted to check up on her and make sure she was well.

Though he'd stay clear from her hoping she won't cry and run from him again. Those who saw him come there regularly knew who he was and knew he was the reason she was there. Though no one blamed him for all knew the WHOLE story. Most of the patients they got where old released prisoners of war . . . it was always a Decepticon to cause damage like this.

The caretakers and medics there adored Arcee. They all said she was as sweet as could be considering she didn't really know them or where she was at. As time passed she began to remember things and places around her. Not about the past, just the present.

Every week Ratchet had to go to Preceptor and tell him how his week was or a little more about his past life. Ratchet didn't like it at all, but had to deal with it. He wished he could do without it, but if he skipped it Magnus get on his aft for sure and make sure he's on leave for another good four months. He had no choice but to abide.

As Ratchet came back every week to Preceptor he entered the room and closed the door heading for his usual seat, but was stopped by what Preceptor said-

"How was Arcee Ratchet?"

"Oh she's fi--how did you know I-?!" started Ratchet, but Preceptor answered for him.

"Like I said . . . I know more about you than you think," said Preceptor folding his hands and looking at him. "Ultra Magnus stopped by and I had no choice but to tell him."

"YOU TOLD HIM!?" gasped Ratchet his mouth dropping open.

"Yes, he wanted an update on your condition," said Ratchet rubbing his cheek with his index finger.

"And just what exactly IS my condition Dr.?" asked Ratchet baring his teeth.

"It's your obsession for miss Arcee," said Preceptor.

"I am NOT obssessed with he-" started Ratchet, but was cut off again.

"Going to the Disaster Recovery clinic every day, asking how Arcee's coming along, and watching her for about an hour each making sure you're not seen by her," said Preceptor reading his notes he jotted down before.

"What gives you a right to spy on my personal life?!" asked Ratchet.

"I'm your psychiatrist Ratchet, I have a right to know if you took an oil change earlier this morning," said Preceptor.

Ratchet just shut his mouth then and there. If he spoke any more Preceptor would know what he did 2 millenniums ago to which he didn't even know about. Ratchet just sat down and let Preceptor stare at him. He stared for a good long time like he was trying to figure out something.

Ratchet just rolled his optics and looked away from him. Just as soon as he crossed his arms Preceptor asked-

"I don't understand everything about you, you know Ratchet?"

At that Ratchet turned to meet his optics. In his own was confusion and in Preceptors was that of bewilderment. Preceptor soon at back in his seat and asked-

"I can't figure out why you continue to see Arcee. What's past is past was your motto, but you just let this get to you. I'm sure you've seen worse and more attractive femmes so it leaves one to wonder why Arcee? Why this mission to get to you?"

"And here I thought you knew everything," chuckled Ratchet.

"I'm here to help you know the answers to such questions," said Preceptor.

"Then why do I still wonder why?" asked Ratchet his facial features growing more mournful by the millisecond.

* * *

"Is Arcee here today?" asked Ratchet at the front desk.

The femme in charge just smiled recognizing this regular and so pointed into the main room where a few patients were out sitting and talking to loved ones. Ratchet turned to see Arcee was talking to someone and gasped when he realized who it was. He had no time to leave before the transformer turned and saw him with displeased optics.

"Ratchet," his voice came out in a warn. "Front and center."

"Yes sir," sighed Ratchet dropping his shoulders and coming to the commander who now stood up and his his hammer close.

"Hi, who are you?" asked Arcee with a kind smile to Ratchet. "My name is Arcee and this is ultra Magnus."

Ratchet's spirits just dropped more hearing her voice. Even lower seeing the look in Ultra Magnus' optics as they peered down on him.

"I'd like to have a word with you soldier," said Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir," said Ratchet following him into a quiet room.

As soon as the door was shut Ultra Magnus turned to him with a mean look on his face. He didn't speak for a while, but when he did he let Ratchet have it.

"Do you know why I was talking to Arcee Ratchet?" he asked pacing back and forth in front of the medic.

"I could take a guess," said Ratchet with a small smile as he twiddled his fingers together.

"I was told by your psychiatrist that you have been going here to see her," said Ultra Magnus. "I had hoped you wouldn't do this so not to open up old wounds. I was pleased to find you haven't made contact with Arcee, but still displeased knowing you decide to take your leave to see a victim of a cruel accident because of a Decepticon bounty hunter."

"I just wanted to see how she was doing and if she could remember anything," said Ratchet.

"Well you have seen how she was doing and as you saw she was doing fine, as for her memory they say she'll never remember, and some trauma to old 'wounds' or hurts could react in her to lose her memory yet again!" said Ultra Magnus raising his left metal brow.

"I never meant for her to be like that," said Ratchet. "I just wanted to see her . . . never talk to her."

"But who's to say you won't change your mind?" asked Ultra Magnus. "Look Ratchet . . . I know you, yourself, went through hurt at losing someone . . . yet . . . not. I can't imagine what that must be like on a medic 'bot."

"No . . . you can't," said Ratchet dropping his head and shoulders. "It's . . . different than losing someone."

"So let her go like the others Ratchet," said Ultra Magnus placing a hand on his shoulder. "Can you at least try to be that old Ratchet we all have come to love?"

"I can try sir . . . but I can't promise you he'll come back," said Ratchet.

* * *

"And then he said I couldn't see her anymore," sighed Ratchet as he spoke to Preceptor.

"Well if you want to not be court marshaled you better listen," said Preceptor placing his index finger on his lower lip.

"I am good at following orders and hate when I screw things up," said Ratchet making his hands into fists. "I hate when anyone disobeys their commander's orders, but something . . . something inside me is telling me I should continue to see her and maybe even try to talk to her."

"What do you think it is?" asked Preceptor his optics narrowing.

"I don't know, Primus perhaps, me," said Ratchet shaking his head. "I can't tell unless I try I guess."

"Do you think you should?" asked Preceptor.

"I know . . . that is I do you'll only tell Magnus and get me into more trouble than I can handle," said Ratchet.

"So will that stop you then?" asked Preceptor joting down a few more things.

Ratchet thought about it for a moment and then with a smile forming on the edge of his lips he looked at Preceptor and proudly said-

"The pit no."

* * *

Ultra Magnus was done for the night and so decided to go check up on Ratchet. He went to the place where he was supposed to be staying and found he was no where to be found. So then he thought he stayed late with Preceptor. He came to Preceptor and again found he was no one.

"Preceptor," said Ultra Magnus coming up to the 'bot who was getting ready to head out. "Where is Ratchet?"

"Oh he didn't tell you?" asked Preceptor.

"Tell me what?" asked Ultra Magnus crossing his arms knowing it was going to have something to do with Arcee.

"He decided to go visit old friends that have gotten leave as well," said Preceptor plainly.

"Oh . . . well," said Ultra Magnus letting all his worries go. "Tell me when he gets back then."

"I will sir," said Preceptor as he watched the large 'bot leave.

Preceptor just hoped Ultra Magnus wasn't the type to check twice just in case.

* * *

"Is Arcee around?" asked Ratchet at the front desk.

"Yes she is sir, but it's getting late and we're closing down for vi-" she started.

"I know, but I just need to speak to her," said Ratchet.

Her optics widened a bit as he said 'speak to her'. She knew, along with everyone else, that Ratchet never spoke to Arcee. It was something everyone talked about. This Ratchet always coming to see his Arcee, but never speak to her and make sure she never saw him.

She couldn't pass up this oppurtunity for the two to speak. She had wanted the two to get along and speak together, but Ratchet always insisted he never. So she shook her head and said-

"Alright, just this once . . . Arcee's out in the back walking through the maze."

"Thank-you," said Ratchet walking off rather quickly so to find her.

The stars were shining now at this time of night, something Ratchet hardly got to see on the battle field so he passed them without knowing it. His mind was set on her, Arcee. He found the maze and walked through it quickly. He had come out on the other side wondering what he had done wrong . . . He had not seen her so he entered again and went through other places where dead ends would be.

Once he entered some other ways he halted seeing Arcee come through. She was looking up at the stars just admiring their beauty and how close they were. Right when he saw her his mouth froze and he couldn't speak.

_Not again!_ he thought.

She still had no noticed him as she came to walk right by him. He then forced himself to speak right after he grabbed her wrist with tender care. This stopped Arcee and so made her turn and look at him in wonderment. She had not said anything, and either had he.

He tried to speak, but found he was mute again and so grumbled to himself and metally kicked himself in the head. He bowed his head just as soon as Arcee said-

"Oh, hello again. My name is Arcee what is yours?"

"Ratchet," he actually said looking up at her with sorrowful optics. "It's Ratchet."

At that Arcee let out a sweet and kind smile almost like she knew him and liked the name. She tilted her head a bit the the left and said with such tender-

"Ratchet."

Ratchet's features just melted as he heard her say his name again almost in the same way she had before. He let out a sigh and smiled just a bit forgetting he still had a hold of her wrist. Arcee was confused why he was like this and so asked-

"Why are you so sad Ratchet?"

"Because of you," sighed Ratchet bowing his head.

"I'm sorry, what have I done? You must excuse me I can't remember anything that happened before I was brought here," she said in apology.

"No, you did nothing wrong," said Ratchet.

"Then what?" she asked her optics reflecting the stars.

"I can't . . . say," he said bowing his head again.

"Oh . . . I see," said Arcee bowing her head as well.

She then noticed Ratchet's grip on her wrist and so looked at him and asked-

"What do you want from me?"

"What? Why do you say that?" asked Ratchet looking at her again.

He then noticed his grip on her wrist and so quickly took it off and backed away a bit.

"No, I didn't mean to-" he started but Arcee smiled and spoke.

"I see, you want me."

At that she did something Ratchet was not expecting. She had opened her spark chamber and was willing to give herself to him right there and now. His optics widened and took her wrists in his hands and took her a little closer only to make things clearer.

"No Arcee, no," he said.

"I have seen this before," she said. "Others have done this."

"I know, but this is not what I want from you," he said calmly closing her spark chamber.

She watched him closer her spark chamber and then looked up at him in confusment.

"Then what do you want?" she asked in wonder.

"I don't really know myself," said Ratchet with an uneasy chuckle.

"Arcee!" called one of the staff members. "It's time for your recharge. Come inside!"

"Yes, I will," said Arcee shaking her head.

She then looked at Ratchet who still stood just as close to her as he was. His hands still on her wrists that rested on his chest. She looked at his face and saw the pain of not knowing what to do at the moment and wanted to just spend more time with her. She looked at his hands still on her wrists and just thought to herself.

She wondered who this was. She thought he must have been important to her and that is why he wanted to stay with her. She just smiled thinking of getting to know him like she probably had before. He could become just as close as before and he seemed kind enough to like to be around.

She smiled and looked up at Ratchet saying-

"Will you come and see me tomorrow?"

This snapped Ratchet out his his own thoughts of blowing his only chance to speak to her. He looked at her with normal optics and looked at her as she smiled at him so kindly. All he could do was shake his head and say-

"If you want me to Arcee."

He couldn't deny her anything. She then smiled biting her bottom plump lip. It was like she was a young teenager getting the opportunity to see a boyfriend later on regularly. The staff member then called her again.

"Arcee!"

"I'm coming!" she called back her tone a bit annoyed as if she wanted to stay with him a bit longer. "Come and see me tomorrow night. Meet me here, I'll be waiting for you."

She then pulled away from him, but the gentle tug of his hands caused her to stop. Even though she had not remembered much about anything she had been taught about common things now like feelings and gestures and meanings of things. She quickly turned to Ratchet and hopped on her right leg for a bit just to she could reach her face up to his face. In a quick millisecond she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off inside smiling like a young protoform having her first crush.

Ratchet let out a soft gasp as she did this and slowly moved his hand to where she kissed him as he watched her run inside. He hadn't expected that and wondered if Arcee knew the meaning of what she did. He wondered if he had to watch what she did to make sure she was sure of anything. He wondered if she did know and so this caused him to bring out a small smile that he hadn't smiled in a while.

He'd now protect her from all 'bots that wished to take advantage on her like he could have done. He'd help her now in realizing how important it was to know these things, but what Ratchet forgot to do as he planned this out, he forgot to remember to protect his own spark from her like he was supposed to.


	5. Damaged

"So . . . did you come back?" asked Bulkhead with wide optics getting very interested in the story.

"Of course I did!" spat Ratchet. "What kind of a gentlemech would I be? Now where was I?"

"Uh, the part where Arcee kissed you on the cheek," said Prowl.

"Oh . . . right," said Ratchet blushing just a bit. "Now . . . like I was saying, I went back 'cause what kind of a gentlemech would I be leaving her waiting out there alone in that maze for me?"

* * *

Ratchet returned the following night to the maze and the exact same spot there he gasped lightly surprised to see Arcee was standing there actually waiting for him. She turned at the sound of his light gasp and once she had she smiled at him a kind smile and her optics sparkled at him like the stars above. Some would say she was in love with him if she knew what that was.

"Hello . . . Ratchet," she said so softly and tenderly.

"Hello . . . Arcee," sighed Ratchet coming closer to her.

She just looked at him for a while causing him to smile. Once he had she did the same only baring her teeth. Ratchet enjoyed watching her smile even if she didn't know why or when to do so. She looked up and then at him and so asked-

"So what shall we do tonight Ratchet? Tell stories, play games, make out?"

That last one caught him off guard and so he let out a couple of coughs at that. He thought she had learned her lesson from last night, but he guessed not.

"How 'bout we just talk," said Ratchet taking her hand and walking over to a bench to sit down.

"Okay," she shrugged and she willfully followed.

As they sat down Ratchet looked down at her small hand in his. He took his other hand and sadly placed it on his own above hers. She noticed it, but didn't notice the sadness till she looked into his optics that were cast down. She was very concerned for him and wished he would perk up, but feared he never would.

"Ratchet what is it? Please tell me," said Arcee trying to look him in the optics.

Ratchet's optics slowly came to her and he sighed a heavy sigh as he let go of her hand. He turned away from her and bowed his head. How could he speak to her without bringing up the past? He didn't want her to forget all over again, but he wanted her to remember. He wanted to revive her again.

If he only knew how then he'd do it. He do anything to bring her back. Just like on the battle field if anyone fell and he tried to revive them. Whatever it'd take he'd do.

"I can't Arcee, they told me not to," said Ratchet with a heavy spark.

"Fine, then tell me about yourself," said Arcee being optimistic. "I don't want you to be downtrodden with grief so please enlighten me on you. Did I know you before?"

"Yes, you did, but let's not dwell on the past," said Ratchet giving off a smile that seemed to make Arcee shine with happiness. "Let's make it like we just met. Hi . . . the name's Ratchet."

"Ratchet," said Arcee with a smile looking up. "I like that name."

She then looked down at him with happiness and held out her hand and said-

"Hello, I'm Arcee."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," said Ratchet with a smile.

And so they played a little game Arcee quite enjoyed. They told each other about themselves Arcee not taking that long to do so. She enjoyed Ratchet telling her about himself and loved it because it was like they had just met even though she knew they had met before. They spoke all night the staff not minding it or telling her it was time for recharge.

Perhaps it wasn't such a good thing that she didn't go in for a recharge for she ended up falling asleep on Ratchet's shoulder as the morning came up. Ratchet had noticed this and so smiled lightly. He took her in his arms and walked back to the facility where the staff awaited his return with their paitent.

"Here, she needs a good recharge," said Ratchet handing her to the transformers.

"You know she's happier when you're here," they said taking her to her room.

"Really?" asked Ratchet with a smile.

"She waits for the night now," they said turning a corner.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile. He left that day and had gotten an unexpected visit from Ultra Magnus how seemed to have been looking for him. Ultra Magnus just warned him about not visiting Arcee and Ratchet understood. He now had to be more careful when meeting with her, but was surprised Preceptor hadn't told him . . . heh, the mech wasn't such a bad guy anyways.

The next night Ratchet returned and met Arcee in the same spot. Her smile became brighter and brighter each time he came to see her. It was like he was her little secret no one knew about. Like some teen 'bot.

It was cute to think about seeing how they were just a couple years past that stage and probably never got a chance to experience what being a teen 'bot was like. Ratchet knew he hadn't for he had to go straight into medic school after protoform school. He never really got to be a sparkling. The great war called for everyone to grow up fast.

He probably knew Arcee was the same way. It was better she didn't remember though and just kept her optics on the future and happiness. Primus knows this planet needs it. The great war never let much happiness in at those times.

Ultra Magnus noticed Ratchet's upward mood and thought the therapy was comng along smoothly. It wouldn't be long now before he sent him back to war and this Ratchet had to remember.

* * *

"Well Ultra Magnus seems to be seeing progress in your mental recovery," said Preceptor leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"Well that's good," said Ratchet folding his hands together.

"Yes . . . it won't be long now before you're shipped off again," said Preceptor looking at him knowing it would stir emotion.

"Yea I kno--wait what?" said Ratchet listening more closely now.

"Your time is about up for recovery Ratchet. Just like all soldiers you will be returning to war. I heard they need more medics lately," said Preceptor.

"But . . . but what about Arcee?" asked Ratchet holding his arms out. "She needs me."

"She needs no one," said Preceptor. "She is healing on her own, speaking on her own, walking on her own. All you are to her is company."

"But she-" started Ratchet, but halted as Preceptor perked his head towards the medic.

"She what Ratchet?" asked Preceptor waiting for the response.

Ratchet bowed his head and sighed-

"We've been meeting every night and she enjoys it. We've been playing a game where like it's just we first met. We've gotten so far and-"

"I see," said Preceptor sitting up right. "She loves you, is that what you were going to say?"

"Well," sighed Ratchet fiddling with his fingers. "I don't think she quite understands it yet and how long it should actually take to fall."

"And you Ratchet, do you love her?" asked Preceptor narrowing his optics.

"No I couldn't possibly, it's too soon," said Ratchet.

"But do you?" asked Preceptor again.

"I . . . I don't know to be honest," said Ratchet. "It's like we're a bunch of teen 'bots just young and stupid."

"I see," said Preceptor leaning back. "So you know if you do fall for her you will have to part with her as war calls for, and she could very well fall in love with another young mech possibly breaking your spark."

"I understand, but she's more like a sister to me than a femmefriend with benefits," chuckled Ratchet a little uneasy wondering if he was so sure about what he said.

"That status will change if you keep seeing her you know. It's up to you where to draw the line," said Preceptor jotting more things down. "Good luck in finding a way though."

"Yea . . . right," sighed Ratchet bowing his head.

The next night when Ratchet came to her his spark was heavy. His months were almost up and he had to leave her. It was best, but he didn't know how she'd take it if ever he told her. This was his last month and he hadn't the spark to tell her.

"Hello Dr. Ratchet," she smiled so giddy.

Ratchet perked his head up and only looked at her with heavy optics. He sighed and he shuffled over to her slowly. She didn't seem bothered by his downess only happy on what was to come.

"Do you know what I planed today?" she asked.

"What is that?" asked Ratchet.

"A picnic!" she smiled. "I thought it would be nice.

"How knd of your Arcee," said Ratchet with a light smile.

And so they ate out under the stars and Ratchet only worsened the more happier she got with his presence. She spoke about many things that happened to her earlier that day and the new people she met and how they acted around her whether they were mean or kind. Ratchet couldn't stand to see her sad, but he knew it had to be said.

"Ar-Arcee," he coughed out.

"Yes, what is it Ratchet?" she asked looking at him with bright optics.

"There's . . . there's something . . . I need to tell you," he said bowing his head.

"Really, what is it?!" she asked sitting up right in excitement wondering what is it he wanted to tell her.

"I can't . . . I mean . . . we can't . . . see each other any more," he said his spark sinking knowing her's just did.

"W-what?" she asked with her mouth agap and spark beating so fast it hurt. "Why?"

"I'm a medic 'bot for the army. My months of recovery are about over," he said casting his optics down.

"What do you mean?!" she asked her voice getting clogged up from sadness.

"What I mean is Arcee I won't be coming back next month," said Ratchet looking at her in the optics.

"N-no!" she cried. "Isn't there another way? Can't you ask for more leave?!"

"I didn't ask for this leave in the first place Arcee," said Ratchet sitting up straight. "I was forced to. To be honest I wanted nothing to do with you."

"Why?" she asked crying inside so heavily. "What have I done to upset you? Please tell me so I can make it right and have you stay!"

"I can't I told you that," said Ratchet. "Something happened to me that they forced me to take leave."

"What was it?" she asked placing her hand on his arm wanting to know.

Ratchet sighed heavily and looked down as he said-

"I was sent to rescue an intelligence officer and bring them back to safety. I was ambushed and they . . . they were lost. I never forgave myself for it and still can't . . . unless they could forgive me."

"I'm sure they could," said Arcee cuping his hands in hers. "Please don't leave me."

"My commander needs me out there, my friends need me out there," said Ratchet.

"NO!!" cried Arcee jumping to her feet sadness plain on her face. "Can't you see I NEED you?!"

She took her small hand and touched her spark as her optics narrowed in sadness.

"I . . . I love you Ratchet can't you see, can't you tell?!" she cried.

"Arcee please," said Ratchet trying to get her to calm down and stop before she hurt them both.

"NO!!" she cried almost screeching. "Since you first told me your name I knew you were important to me and now you just want to leave me?!"

"I have to," said Ratchet.

"Do you not love me?!" she cried. "These nights that we share together . . . are they nothing to you?"

"Arcee you're more like my sister," said Ratchet getting up and looking at her.

"Look me in the optics and say that!" she said so serious as she came up but inches away from his face just scanning his optics for emotion.

"I . . . I can't," said Ratchet looking away.

"Then please," said Arcee grabbing his hand with hers. "Stay with me. You don't know how broken I was when I first came here and then when I met you I just knew you were the one to fix me again."

"Arcee please don't say that," said Ratchet his emotions getting the best of him.

"Why when you know it's true?" asked Arcee sadness overwhelming her to where she can't speak.

She then backed away from him and covered her mouth as emotions flowed over her. She then turned and ran from him crying to where her spark hurt. Ratchet had half a mind to run after her, but knew he'd have to patch her up all over again now that he broke her spark. He can't, not now when he was soon to leave.

Ratchet bowed his head and knew only one thing . . . he had to right his wrong.

* * *

"I've lied to you Magnus, I've been seeing Arcee behind your back and I want you to know you can punish me but I'll ever regret it," said Ratchet admitting it.

"I see," said Ultra Magnus shaking his head. "Thank you for telling me this, but I heard from the staff there what happened to Arcee."

"Look sir I didn't mean to . . . I had to tell her," said Ratchet.

"I know you did," said Ultra Magnus. "But don't you see why I didn't want you to see her? She's been damaged and only time could heal her. You might have well broken her again. Now if I wasn't concerned for your own spark I'd tell you to go fix her again, but I am."

"If you order it sir . . . I will do it," said Ratchet.

Ultra Magnus just pondered this and knew Ratchet had to go back the next month to war, but he also knew Arcee was recovering very well with him near. She loved the young medic, the poor thing, and she knew well enough he was going to be the only one. How could he send him back to the war only to get killed and have to tell her only to have her break again? It was his decision now and Ratchet was waiting.


	6. Love's Goodbye

**Hot Shot's girl: Yea . . . you can tell what I was listening to last chp ;P. Anyways here's the next chp so enjoy. My sister said I should end the whole story here, but I'm like THAT'D SUCK and THEY'D HATE ME!! SO I decided to go my own way and keep this pretty long, but not too long. Let's just say it's not ending here :)**

Ratchet nearly ran back to the Disaster Recovery facility. Once there he burst through the doors and came up to the front desk demanding for Arcee. The femme at the front desk nearly jumped out of her armor seeing him like this. She tried to get him to calm down knowing Arcee was still in a fragile state since last night and so Ratchet shouted—

"Look I was ORDERED to come here and see her!"

"Well I'll show you to her room, but I don't know if she wants to see you," said the femme as she let him down the halls towards Arcee's room.

"I have to talk to her," said Ratchet following the femme.

Once they got to her room the light green femme knocked lightly on the door and asked for her.

"Arcee . . . someone's here to see you," she said lightly.

"Who is it?" sniffed Arcee, apparently still saddened.

"It's me, Ratchet," said Ratchet with a light smile.

"GO AWAY!!" cried Arcee not wanting anything to do with him.

"I'm sorry," said the light green femme looking at Ratchet. "She may be in here for weeks."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," sighed Ratchet as the femme left him alone to wallow outside Arcee's room.

And so Ratchet stayed by her door side just listening to her sobs. He broke her spark and he had nothing to say for it. He just wanted to her to understand he wasn't—couldn't be there for her always because of war. He bowed his head and shuffled his feet as he sighed out—

"Arcee will you hear me out?"

"Why should I when you didn't hear me out?!" cried Arcee.

"I did Arcee it's just—" started Ratchet.

"Just go away!! I want to be left alone!!" she cried.

"Alright Arcee," said Ratchet shaking his head and placing his hand gently on her door. "I just want you to know I'll be leaving in a few weeks . . . I'll miss you and . . . I—"

At that Ratchet stopped. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't just plainly say 'I love you' 'cause he didn't know if he truly did. It had only been a couple months since they knew each other. It was too soon to say and he always wanted to know for sure if his feelings for her were true before he told her and so he said—

"Care about you and want to best for you."

At that he turned and left. He could still hear her crying from down the hall and he walked away. Well he came back to say he was sorry, but he wanted to say it to her face. What would he say to Ultra Magnus now?

* * *

"She didn't want to see you?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"No, I think . . . I broke her spark," said Ratchet.

"Then go back and keep trying!" said Ultra Mangus catching Ratchet by surprise as he said this.

Ratchet's optics widened a bit as Ultra Magnus said this. He was serious about this and wanted him to right his wrong before he couldn't anymore. He was getting ready to go back to war and perhaps die. Death never gave you a chance to right any wrong.

Even though Ratchet was a good soldier he wasn't that good to stay alive long enough. Few have to right to say that. Ratchet understood this and so shook his head and promised he wouldn't give up to see her.

* * *

"Is Arcee here?" asked Ratchet the next day.

"Yes, but—" started the femme.

"I can't give up on her if you can understand," said Ratchet softly.

The femme understood and so shook her head in agreement and let him go see her. Arcee was still in her room and so Ratchet tried talking to her only to have her cry.

"Why don't you just go back to war!!"

"I will soon enough, but I want to spend what's left of my time with you," said Ratchet.

"Well I DON'T!" she cried.

"I see," sighed Ratchet dropping his shoulders. "At least hearing your voice . . . gets me through the day."

At that Ratchet left and once he had Arcee ran to open the door only to find him gone. She soon shut the door and went back to crying her spark out. The next day Ratchet returned and the days after that. Soon Arcee begun to stop crying, but said nothing.

Ratchet wanted to hear her voice, but she wouldn't speak to him. He knew he would be gone for many years in war and didn't want to forget the sound of her sweet loving voice, but she wouldn't help him remember. This sunk his spark, but in his last week he continued to come and try to see her. She wouldn't see him though.

The last day came and he prayed to Primus she'd see him. He had something planned for her he thought she'd like. He hoped she'd like. But first she needed to come out of her room.

* * *

"Is Arcee here?" asked Ratchet coming up to the front desk.

This time, instead of a frown the light green femme smiled and flicked her optics forward for him to look. Ratchet turned and saw Arcee standing there with her head bowed and hands folded. She finally came out of her room! Ratchet slowly came to her and asked her quietly—

"Arcee . . . will you come with me this evening?"

"For what Dr.?" she asked looking up at him with still so sad optics.

"I want to show you something," he let out a smile.

And so Ratchet took Arcee out to a place he knew was quiet and peaceful. It was close to the war to think of it, but far enough away from it to feel safe. Once there Arcee gasped seeing Ratchet had prepared an evening picnic for her. She couldn't help but lightly smile at it as Ratchet led her to the spot she was to sit.

And so they enjoyed their picnic, but Arcee enjoyed it the most as she saw the sun seting. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Ratchet loved watching her smile. He wanted to remember her for that.

"Thank-you Ratchet," she said turning to him. "It means a lot to me."

"I know," said Ratchet placing his hand on top of hers.

Arcee just looked down at their hands and her expression turned to sadness knowing Ratchet probably didn't feel the same way she did, but anger swelled up inside her remembering how Ratchet though she didn't know how to love. What a fool, but soon Ratchet began to speak.

"Arcee I'm leaving tomorrow and wanted to let you know how you feel about it," he said.

"You already know that answer," she scoffed turning her head away from him.

"Well just to let you know Arcee when I go into battle again I want to remember you for your kindness and love," said Ratchet.

"Me too," she whispered to herself.

"Arcee," sighed Ratchet sitting upright apparently uncomfortable. "I . . . I—"

Arcee turned to look at the medic who couldn't find the right words to say. It was cute at the moment, but she wanted to know what he had to say and wondered what it was.

"I . . . love you Arcee," he finally admitted.

Not a moment too soon afterwards Arcee threw herself on Ratchet and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and lips on his. Ratchet was always the late one at everything. His optics widened a bit and his hands almost flew up in protest at this quick movement, but he stopped and soon wrapped his own arms around her. He never though in a billion years he'd fall in love with someone he once lost.

Arcee probably wouldn't have expected it either. But now she loved him and knew that he loved her. She just wanted to stay like this forever. Their first kiss lasted long till Arcee began to cry.

Her spark couldn't take in anymore and so she rubbed her head into his chest and let out her sad emotions. He was leaving her when they had just fell in love. She wanted him to stay, was it wrong to be selfish? Was it wrong to want him to stay longer and alive longer?

Soon it was night and Arcee had cried herself to sleep. Ratchet then took her back and let her recharge. No matter how tight she clung onto him she had to let him go. After that day Ratchet returned to Ultra Magnus and told him he righted his wrong.

Ultra Magnus was glad that he did so and that Arcee was turning back into a normal transformer. Afterwards It was time for Ratchet to pack up and head for war. Just like any other day. Back at the facility a sad Arcee woke up to find Ratchet not next to her.

She got up in a hurry and, no matter what, ran out of the facility trying to find him before he was gone forever. She knew they were all bording up at the space station and so ran as fast as she could there. It wasn't too far, but she prayed she wasn't too late. Once she got there she looked around in a haste for him.

Her spark sank the more she couldn't see him. She kept searching and her hopes began to sink. Ratchet on the other hand just waited to ship off on the ship, when out of the window he saw a pink and white femme so out of place there. His optics widened as he gasped—

"Arcee?!"

He then got out of his seat and yelled for her.

"ARCEE!!" he called, but she couldn't hear him.

He then saw her bow her head and drop her shoulders. She turned and soon started leaving. He couldn't just let her leave like that.

"NO!!" he cried running towards the door. "WAIT!! ARCEE!!"

The ship was about to take off when a certain 'bot halted it. Arcee heard the news and so turned to see who it was. She then saw a couple of mechs being pushed aside as a young medic 'bot with red and white colors came running up to her and calling her name.

"ARCEE!!" he called after her.

"Ratchet!" she smiled in disbelief. "RATCHET!!"

Once he came to her he took her in his arms and embraced her so tightly. Arcee took no time to give him one last good-bye kiss. Afterwards crying for him to stay.

"I can't," he cried his spark longing to be with her.

"But I love you!" she cried hugging him close.

"And I you!" he said holding her for dear life.

"Then I'll wait for you," she said looking into his optics.

"No, don't do that," said Ratchet. "I might die and I want you to move on and find another and have plently of sparklings."

"I can't though Ratchet," she cried shaking her head.

"Please, do it for me," said Ratchet. "I don't want you to be miserable because of me."

"I can never," she said with a smile as she rubbed her head on his neck. "Look for me when you return."

Ratchet knew it could be in milliennias, but he knew Arcee would remember him and wait. Ratchet sighed and shook his head even though he didn't like it. He then kissed her on the forehead and gave her one last tight hug. She then let go and watched Ratchet board.

She placed her hand on her spark and then outstretched it to him signifying he had his spark. Ratchet smiled and placed his hand on his spark signaling he'd gladly keep it. Once the doors shut the ship took off and Arcee swore that day she'd wait for him no matter what and even in death . . . she'd wait. Now both looked forward to the day when they saw each other again and held each other in their arms.

* * *

"That's . . . so . . . beautiful!!" cried Bulkhead. "Did you ever see each other again?!"

"That story . . . is just comin' up," said Ratchet with a smile seeing all the young 'bots so entranced in his life story.

**Hot Shot's girl: Aw man I'm listening to Anywhere by Evanescence and am totally saddened now. Well I hoped you liked it. See my sister wanted me to end it there and I'm like 'Uh-ah!' besides . . . you guys would have killed me ;P Till next chp bye.**


	7. The Cause Of War

The moment Ratchet stepped back onto the battle field it all started again. The fighting, the shooting, the shelling, the explosions, the cries of agony, the cries for help, the clashing of hard metal, the fear of losingyour best friend, even the fear of losing your own life. That—Ratchet couldn't do. Now that he had something to live for he had to at least try and stay alive—for her—for Arcee.

Ratchet spoke often about her to his close friends. His best friend, Omega Supreme, wished to meet her if ever he got leave. Ratchet just smiled and wished the same thing. He told everyone how they first met and how sweet she was . . . of course he got teased by some for becoming a 'softy', he just shot them his mouth and instantly showed he was no softy among them.

They were just joking and he knew that, but he was now more eager to finish this war. He knew, being a medic, he'd never get leave seeing how there was a great need for them in those days. He was kept quite busy running here and there from dead zone to another to find survivors and help heal them and get them functioning properly. On numerous occasions he's been attacked by Decepticon 'clean-ups' in other words scavengers who searched the field making sure no one was online.

Those were the medic's worst enemies. Sure Ratchet was a good fighter, but if he was caught off-guard him and his paitent could be killed so he kept both optics open always. For Arcee it was a different story. He forgot to do that once and look where it ended her—Ratchet swore never to let that happen again.

Ultra Magnus would often check-up on Ratchet to make sure he was still online. He knew if he ever would fall offline Arcee might forget all over again and he knew the poor femme had been through enough as it was. Ratchet didn't mind it for sometimes Ultra Magnus would come to his aid if ever he was in a jam, but it was very few for he was always stationed with Omega Supreme who kept him quite safe seeing how he was a Guardian. It was nice to know someone's got his back.

Ultra Magnus would often leave war to settle things back at home. Paper work and things as such. Or speaking to those who have lost loved ones. One of the worst jobs on Cybertron, but he did it.

He was a good fighter, but he had more of a desk job than a combat job like the others. So he'd check in on Omega Supreme to check on Ratchet. Ratchet was usually with Omega Supreme when he signaled in, but sometimes he was out in battle trying to save lives. Sometimes getting separated from Omega Supreme.

Omega Supreme couldn't always watch him. He wasn't the only large transformer. The Decepticons had a few as well and now and then he'd run into them in the middle of hard war and couldn't always guard Ratchet. One time when this happened it was just the two of them.

Ratchet was looking for survivors and it just so happened Menasor, one of the Decepticons' great transformers came upon them and saw Omega Supreme. The two got in a fist fight and Ratchet knew he had to act fast and save who he could 'cause, at times, Omega Supreme lost and had to retreat in a haste before he was taken offline. Little did Ratchet know that Megatron sent out an order to capture, or kill Autobot medics seeing how without them the Autobots would die.

And so as Ratchet came to a wounded soldier he touched his shoulder and let him know it was going to be alright as he turned him over to see the extent of the damage.

"Don't worry soldier, I'm a medic," he said turning him over.

"Are you now?" the soldier smirked as he suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ratchet—he was a Decepticon.

Ratchet's optics widened as he starred down the barrel of the murderous Decepticon's barrel. It was a trap and Ratchet fell for it. The Decepticon just stood up ever keeping his blaster on the young medic and said—

"You know there's an order out from Megatron to either capture or kill any autobot medic—you know, so the Autobots will die out on the battle field like they're supposed to."

"I'd rather die!" spat Ratchet knowing it was a whole lot worse to be a prisoner-of-war than to die.

"We could do that do," he said with a smirk as he signaled for other fake Autobots to come to him.

Ratchet was now surrounded by Decepticons. He looked over to see Omega Supreme fairly holding his own. Menasor picked the wrong day to mess with this big guy. As they were locked in pushing each other away Omega Supreme heard the cry of Ratchet saying—

"Omega! Help me!!"

Omega Supreme turned his head to see a company of Decepticons with their blasters on Ratchet take hold of him and kidnap him.

"Ratchet NO!!" he cried seeing his best friend be taken by the scum of Cybertron.

Omega Supreme turned to rescue him, but that was his mistake. Menasor had then hit him in the back of the head unattaching some precious wires and so Omega Supreme fell. Menasor stood over his offline body. He smiled, he wasn't dead—yet, but he figured it was better to let him livewith the guilt of not being able to save his friend.

And so Menasor left with the other Decepticons and Ratchet was gone. Omega Supreme didn't come back online till a younger medic by the name of First Aid found him. Once online Omega frantically searched for Ratchet, but the other Autobots just told him the field's been deserted for megacycles. At that Omega Supreme's spark sunk and was grieved.

He was informed by Ultra Magnus about the order from Megatron, but didn't bother telling Ratchet seeing how he didn't think he'd be in any danger soon for he was with him. Now he regretted it all too much. He wished he could go offline now and more when he had to inform Ultra Magnus about Ratchet.

"Ratchet . . . he's . . . gone," grievedOmega Supreme bowing his head.

Ultra Magnus' optics widened once he heard this ill news. His spark too sank for Ratchet was his good friend as well. He just wished Omega Supreme would have told Ratchet about the possible danger of being captured or killed. Now he had to tell Arcee who still waited for Ratchet to come back to her.

It had only been a millennium since he left and now he was taken from the Autobots. Ultra Magnussent out a squad to go and find out what happened to the captured medics and if they were dead retrieve their bodies. And so they had no choice to inform any friends or loved ones of Ratchet's condition.

Ultra Magnus was pleased to find Arcee out of the Disaster Recover and on her own with her own home and thinking about getting a job, but he knew it wouldn't be good when he told her about Ratchet.

"Arcee," he said with heavy optics once she answered the door.

"What is it Magnus?" she asked in wonderment.

"It's Ratchet," he sighed out.

At that her optics widened only knowing the worst was to come. She covered her mouth once he said—

"Megatron's sent out an order to capture or kill any Autobot medic. Ratchet wasn't aware of this and so—was taken."

"No!" she gasped shaking her head.

"We sent out a squad to find out what happened to those who were captured for Omega Supreme said he last saw him as he was being taken away," said Ultra Magnus.

"I understand," she said shaking her head trying to find the courage to have optimism. "Tell me . . . if you find anything . . . please."

"We will inform you," said Ultra Magnus shaking his head and leaving.

And so a couple of years past before the squad found anything. When they did though—it wasn't pleasant. They had found a mound of dead Autobot medics. It was quite large and soon they found another elsewhere.

They feared the Decepticons had found no use for them and so killed them all. It would take a while before all the names and information on the dead medics were found for some of the bodies were badly scared and mangled. It was an aweful sight to behold and any friend or loved one of any medic was forbid to see it. Omega Supreme on the other hand, there was no stopping him.

He flew in haste to see the mounds and see if Ratchet was one of the victims. He transformed and landed seeing this awful sight. He gasped and took a step backward seeing all their bodies intertwined with one another mangled and beaten to no recognition. There was no way he'd be able to find out if any was Ratchet.

His spark sunk so deep that day to where he couldn't even stand. Ratchet was his best friend and has been ever since protoform school. How could this havehappened? He felt it was his fault and never forgave himself for letting him be taken and brutally killed.

Ultra Magnus had to tell Arcee about the mounds whether Ratchet was in there or not. Once he came to her home he couldn't even find the spark to knock. Arcee saw him though and so came to him and was afraid because of his mood. Ultra Magnus told her and she shook her head denying it and crying—

"No!—NO! NO!!"

"We can't tell if he's one of them because the bodies . . . are so badly mangled," said Ultra Magnus choking it out.

"Then, then he COULD still be alive!!" she gasped grabbing a hold of his chest armor tightly and looking up at him.

"Hhh, there were—a lot of bodies Arcee," said Ultra Magnus. "It adds up to the amount that were abducted."

"No!!" cried Arcee banging her head on his chest as she placed her shaking hands to her trembling lips. "NOOO!! Not my Ratchet!!"

"I'm so sorry Arcee," said Ultra Magnus fearing she'd forget all over again, but she didn't and sometimes she wished she had. "He was a dear friend to me too."

* * *

"RATCHET DIED?!" gasped Bumblebee his optics as wide as could be.

"Yea . . . I DIED!!" scoffed Ratchet poking his head out to him then sitting back and crossing his arms. "I'm just a ghost."

"Don't mind Bumblebee, please continue Ratchet," said Prowl.

"Oh—where was I? . . . oh yes," said Ratchet looking up in memory.

* * *

It had been years later since the two mounds had been found now the Autobots had extra protection on the medics no matter how dangerous is was to be near them as they headed out in the heat of battle to save just one life. They had just completed the identities of all the medics found in the two mounds. No Ratchet, but now another mound was found and this time it was bigger, with more bodies than they thought they lost. The Autobots swore this was the last mound, but soon another was found and another, smaller, but still dead bodies piled up

Omega Supreme went in a fighting rage and had to be pulled out for his sanity just like Ratchet with Arcee. Losing all these medics and close friends did this to many, especially how poorly they were treated and brutally killed. Ultra Magnuswas now out on the field trying to relieve some of his own grief with his hammer.

It seemed to be working, but after the battle was over there was still rage and Ultra Magnus knew this couldn't get this best of him like some many others. It was probably what Megatron wanted and he was not about to fall into that trap. There would be other battles, other wars, other medics. They were rolling right out of medical school, so young, so scared because of the previous attacks and kills.

But the Elite Guard made sure to change that. They put many guardians with them this time and made sure the medics was as safe as could be. It had been now many millenniums later. The mounds started to disappear, but the search for Ratchet continued seeing how he was still not found.

Few believed him to be alive this long, but he was spunky and very hard-headed to where some made jokes about him just walking back on his own. Those jokes soon fell as the identities came near to an end, but just before it was over and all had been identified there was a great battle with many lost and many medics needed afterwards. As one of the new medics treated a wounded, who would more or likely live seeing he only had a leg wound, something happened that is now considered a miracle. A lone soldier walked into the dead field slowly, but he walked.

He saw the young medic and so slowly made his way to him unbeknowest to the medic. He was just inches away from him wondering why he hadn't tried shooting him. He then managed to speak saying—

"Kid . . ."

At that the medic jumped and shakily took out his gun to point it at the intruder, but once his optics fell upon him he gasped seeing it was an Autobot. Not only an Autobot, but a MEDIC! He held his arm that was barely attached to the rest of his body and all over his body energon began to spurt out from untreated wounds. His knees were shaking trying to hold up the rest of his body. Sparks were shooting out from his joints as they began to fail him and there was a distint cracked head spike apparently from a previous injury.

"Please . . . help," he gasped before his functioning was spend and he fell backwards offline.

"Oh my Primus!!" gasped the young medic coming to him and seeing what a bad condition he was in. "SOMEONE HELP!!"

It wasn't long before a group of Autobots rant to help the Medic, one being Ultra Magnus. Once he glanced on the poor soldier he gasped saying—

"Primus it can't be!!"

What he stared at was a greatly injured Ratchet. He didn't know how he survived, but he didn't want to be the one to tell Arcee how he did die.

"Get him up and to the medical bay STAT!!" ordered Ultra Magnus backing out of the way so they could pick up Ratchet and take him away.

Soon enough Ratchet was being tended to. All Ratchet remembered was his optics coming online while they were working on him and seeing a bright white light and the blurry shapes of Autobot doctors tending to him and trying to save his life. Then they shut off again and he saw nothing, but distinctively remembers the sound of the straight line and then nothing.

* * *

"They say I went offline six times before I was stable," said Ratchet with a faint smile being a bit proud for hanging on and his friends never giving up on him.

"Whoa!" gasped Bumblebee with wide optics. "SIX times?! How is that possible."

"Oh it's possible," said Ratchet shaking his head and glancing at Optimus smiling. "When you're friends know better than to give up."

* * *

Ratchet had came back online a year later. Once he asked how long he'd been out he gasped realizing how long it was. Ultra Magnuswas there to answer all his questions and was very happy to see him alive and well, unlike most of the medics. Ratchet even asked how long he'd been gone.

"Six millenniums," sighed Ultra Magnus heavily.

At that Ratchet bowed his head only thinking about Arcee. He knew she said she'd wait and that he'd be gone for millenniums, but now that he's been gone for so long and thought dad she . . . she probably moved on like he told her to. Well he was going to be optimistic like she wanted him to be and think of how happy she is right now. He then asked Ultra Magnus a few more things concerning his friends and was grieved to learn Omega Supreme was in the same state he was when he 'lost' Arcee.

"I would still like to know how you did it," said Ultra Magnus. "Most of the medics that went missing are all dead. How are you still here and how did you escape?"

"Now that," sighed Ratchet with a shake of his head and smile. "Is some story . . . I guess I just found favor with Megatron."

At that Ultra Magnus was confused. Ratchet enlightened him.

"You see when I was taken by those fakers," he grumbled at them. "They brought me before Megatron himself and well, lucky me I was the first medic to see that day. He let me have it to see if a little beating could break me, but—"

"He underestimated what a strong will you have," said Ultra Magnus with a smile knowing him all-too-well.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile as he said—

"Precisely."

**FLASHBACK**

"Why aren't you afraid Autobot Medic?" asked Megatron as he grabbed Ratchet by the throat and held him up in the air.

"Because," said Ratchet forcing out a smile. "You're not Primus—you don't decide who lives and who dies!"

"Hm, this one's got spark," admired Megatron. "The first medic I've seen since they've been coming in, and probably the only one. Through him in prison, we'll see how well his will holds up a few years of torture."

At that Megatron through Ratchet to his subordinates and they took him away. He delt with the torture as they beat him then gave him the tools and made him fix himself back again. This went on for years till he was brought back to Megatron with other medics this time. The other medics terrified as Megatron ordered all of them to start fixing wounded Decepticons.

"Wouldn't that make us a Decepticon then?" asked Ratchet the only one not afraid to speak up.

"Ah, I see you still have your Primus will," said Megatron remembering him.

Megatron then took out a sword and held it up to Ratchet's through slicing a bit into his wires causing a drip of energon to run down his chest as he said—

"What if I were to cut off your head now if you didn't listen?"

"Then you'd still not get me to listen," said Ratchet the other medic admiring his bravery.

At that Megatronnarrowed his optics and Ratchet smiled seeing he hit a nerve. Megatron just slammed his foot on Ratchet's chest and kicked him across the room. He then turned to the other medics and asked—

"Is anyone as brave as him?"

They said nothing though and at that Ratchet was saddened. They were the same age as him and yet were so scared of Megatron. So was Ratchet, but he knew if he was to die then he was do die. Later Ratchet was forced to fix the wounded Decepticon, but he only fixed them to break.

Megatron grew tired if this Autobot, but enjoyed a challenge and that is why he kept him alive all those years. He wanted him to break. Megatron kept a keen optic on Ratchet trying to find a weak spot and so he thought through time he'd eventually break. Megatron had also taken Ratchet to be by his side and watch as they slaughtered and killed the countless medics that they captured and threw them into a mound like they were useless garbage.

This was one of Ratchet's breaking points, but he didn't give in. He had to stand and watch two others be mounted up. Once another one was and another he then knew it was himhowcaused their lives to be cut short and so he gave in.

"Stop PLEASE!!" cried Ratchet turning to Megatron.

"What?" asked Megatron looking at him with his arms crossed.

"I'll—I'll do what you want, just don't kill any more on my behalf," begged Ratchet bowing his head.

Ratchet fell to his knees and mourned for the losses and soon felt Megatron's hand come under his chin and lift his head up to look at him in the face. Ratchet then saw his pleased smile and was only digusted.

"There's a good medic," said Megatron with a smile pleased that this Ratchet finally 'broke'.

And so Ratchet was taken back to heal the wounded Decepticons. He did and by now he was hated by the other Autobot medics that worked by his side in healing the enemy one-by-one. All feared him for if he ever stopped helping then it would cost them their lives. One day though Ratchet was taken to be with Megatron again and watch another slaughter.

Ratchet's optics got so big wondering what he did wrong and Megatron just laughed as he said 'nothing'. Ratchet had 'broken' again. He lunged at Megatron and tried to land a punch on him, any hit. Megatron caught him by the arm and ripped it off causing Ratchet to cry out in pain.

He dropped Ratchet and watched as he cried out in pain for a shot moment. He then smiled seeing Ratchet force himself not to make a sound in front of him and so he smiled as he threw his arm to him saying—

"Here, fix yourself."

At that the Decepticons took Ratchet away and later gave him the tools to do so and he fixed himself. It took him a while, but he did it. He prayed he didn't have to watch another mounting, but the next day he was forced to for what he did.

"This is what happens when you defy me Ratchet," said Megatron looking coldly into the dead mount.

He looked over at Ratchet who only cast his optics down in mourning. It was all his fault and Megatron was getting the best of him. He cast his optics up into the sky and sighed 'oh Arcee' inside knowing if Megatron ever found out about her she too would wined up in the death mound. He was so tired of death and wanted it to stop and so knew if he died perhaps it would.

And so one day as Ratchet was patching up a wounded shoulder he took a sharp instrument and pierced his own spark. The other medics would have stopped and watched, but they were afraid he was defying Megatron again and so they ran to get the Decepticons. Once they came they grabbed Ratchet and took the instrument out and so the medics who hated him had to make sure he lived.

He did and do Ratchet's dismay. He was broke to Megatron once he was online again and Megatron looked at the poor medic who just fell about with each mound and said—

"If you will to die Ratchet then just tell me. I shall do it . . . perhaps."

At that he laughed and Ratchet was taken away. How did Ratchet seem to find favor with Megatron in the first place, oh yea it was that stubborn will he was sparked with. Once Ratchet was better he was back to fixing and watching one last mounting as the last of the medics were slaughtered. Ratchet completely fell apart then.

"KILL ME!!" begged Ratchet falling to his knees. "PLEASE don't show me this again!!"

"What more is there to show?" asked Megatron. "The rest all dead and it was all for you Ratchet."

"No—NO!" cried Ratchet shutting off his optics trying to drown out everything. "Then why still keep me online?!"

"Because," said Megatron bending down to him. "It'quite fun with the rumours going around about the Autobot medic working for the Decepticons."

"I do NOT work for you!!" growled Ratchet getting to his feet.

"That's not what they say," chuckled Megatron as he left.

"YOU SLAGGARD!!" cried Ratchet trying to attack him again, but was stopped by the Decepticon guards.

And so Ratchet was thrown into prison again and his torture just got worse because he refused to fix himself. Megatron had to come in and force him, but Ratchet was deaf to him.

"I ORDER you to fix yourself Autobot!!" shouted Megatron holding up a medical tool to Ratchet's face who was turned from him.

"You're not my commander," mumbled Ratchet so tired to speak.

Megatron then took him in his grasp and tossed him out of his cell crying out—

"Get one of our medics to fix him!! I know you wish to die Ratchet, but that is exactly what will NOT happen."

Megatron then stomped off as they took Ratchet to a Decepticon medic. As Ratchet was strapped to the table so not to escape he just waited. He wanted death, but Megatron was so 'kind' not to let him have it. How did it come to this? Where he, himself, wished death? Oh well, he guessed he'd see Arcee elsewhere, he missed her he did.

Just as soon as the medic came in he was struck down with a flying fist? Ratchet shot his head up in confusion. He then looked as a transformer jumped down and looked at that pathetic transformer who lay on the operation table.

"Hm, you," he chuckled inwardly seeing Ratchet.

Ratchet's optics widened and soon he bared his teeth and tired to get out of his restraints to knock some sense into that transformer.

"Take it easy," the 'bot came with that pale smile of his. "I'm on your side this time."

"Lockdown you!!" growled Ratchet.

"Uh you might want to say your strength, you'll need it," he said getting Ratchet out of the restraints.

Once he got Ratchet to his feet he had to hold him up seeing how Ratchet could barely stand on his own two feet. Ratchet struggled to be free from the bounty hunter, but Lockdown wasn't letting go.

"Let go!" cried Ratchet.

"If I do I won't get that bounty for bringing back any surviving Autobot medic," said Lockdown with a smirk.

"So that is what this is," said Ratchet narrowing his optics to get a better look at the scum. "I'm not going out without a fight!"

"What can you do?" chuckled Lockdown.

At that Lockdown underestimated him like so many others. Ratchet turned his head and inhaled. Lockdown's optics widened realizing what he was about to do, but was a little too late to stop him.

"HELP!!" cried Ratchet. "DECEPTICONS!!"

At that Lockdown had no choice but to silence Ratchet.

"Sorry about this," he said as he gave Ratchet a punch in the face knocking him out.

He soon heard the scuffling feet of Decepticon soldiers as they came to the cry. Lockdown then ran out with Ratchet and into his ship quickly. As he took off he was fired on by Decepticon fliers, but once he disappeared he was safe. Once Ratchet woke up he found himself on land away from Decepticon territory.

"You're on your own now," said Lockdown. "If you go est you'll be able to find your friends."

"Lockdown you!!" cried Ratchet getting up and trying to attack him.

"Don't do this Ratchet," warned Lockdown seeing Ratchet was in no state to fight anyone.

But Ratchet still tried to fight. Lockdown just took his wounded arm and kicked it out a little. Ratchet cried out in pain as it hung there motionless. Lockdown just sighed and said—

"I warned you. Well, see you later doc 'bot."

At that he left and Ratchet was left to find his fellow Autobots wondering he'd ever ever make it in time before death took him.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's . . . how I remember it," sighed Ratchet.

"Yes, I remember Lockdown coming in after we found you. I didn't pay him till I knew you were going to make it and . . . you did. He left and we havn't seen him since," said Ultra Magnus. "So tell me Ratchet what is the first thing you wish to do. You've earned it."

"I'd like to go on leave if—that's okay with you, see some old friends," said Ratchet.

"Very well, it's granted," said Ultra Magnus.

And so Ratchet was sent on leave and wanted to see Arcee. Now Arcee has changed in the past millenniums. Every year she'd wait at the station to see if Ratchet came back. She still did it even now that she had a job to worry about.

Ratchet was at the station. Six little sparklings surrounding her wondering what or who she was waiting for. The ship then came in and her spark rose with what hope she had left like every other year. Once the young mechs began unboarding she gasped seeing a young medic 'bot whose color was red and white exit and see her.

Her smile got so big that she couldn't contain herself. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him giving him that kiss she's held in since the day he left. Ratchet was caught a little by surprise, but welcomed it all the more. He stopped all of the sudden as he heard young voices going—

"Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww."

Arcee blushed as she bowed her head and looked at the little ones. Ratchet's optics widened a bit seeing how Arcee listened to him and had plenty of sparklings.

"Who are they?" asked Ratchet with a doubtful smile.

"Oh, they're mine," said Arcee with a smile.

"All of them?" asked Ratchet in disbelief.

"Yea, I run a daycare along with some other femmes," said Arcee with a warm smile.

"Oh . . . OH!" said Ratchet now understanding he was still the only mech in her life.

"Did you actually think I'd listen to you and love someone else?" asked Arcee hugging him close.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile. All this time, whether he was alive or not, she waited. This just gave him that ever loving thought of getting down on one knee.

**Hot Shot's girl: Hey guys 'I can hear the bells' lol, just kidding. Woo, this chp was LOOOONG. Anyways I hope you liked it it took me forever :) I bet you can guess what's gonna happen in the next chp. Yea, about Lockdown . . . I JUST HAD TO DO IT XD I bet you guys were like O.O anyways till next chp bye ;D**


	8. Remember Love

Ultra Magnus let Ratchet be on leave for ten millenniums for that is what Ratchet asked for. Arcee wondered why he didn't take forever, but he just told her his friends would eventually need him again and he enjoyed saving people. Arcee asked him what it was like to save a Decepticon seeing how Ratchet told her about his torture years. All Ratchet said is it was like betraying his very spark knowing that Decepticon you just saved could very well be the murderer of your best friend.

Arcee helped a LOT with Ratchet's mental recovery. Ultra Magnus kept a close optic on him and was pleased that the two helped each other along in life. Ratchet had also helped with Omega Supreme's mental grief. Once he learned he was alive he couldn't wait to see him. When Ratchet told him what happened to him all the years he was gone Omega Supreme became angered and swore to kill just as many Decepticons as Megatron did Autobot Medics, but Ratchet stopped him only tell him that if he did he'd be no different than Megatron himself.

Omega Supreme understood and so decided to just be an Autobot and be happy that Ratchet, his best friend, was alive and well. He didn't know what he'd do without him. Ratchet saw though how much he couldn't handle it and so smiled and promised never to fall for a fake Autobot again. They just laughed at it no matter how much Ratchet hated bringing it up.

The old wounds hurt him deeply. Mentally and physically. No one knew how strong he was dealing with so much death and angony. No one would ever be as strong as Ratchet in that area.

Never before has an Autobot P.O.W. survived that long and live to tell the tale. Certainly he'd be remembered and read about by younglings for a long time to come. This is not what Ratchet wanted. He wanted to live peacefully now with his friends.

He wanted to act like it never happened even though he knew he could never forget something as horrible as that. Keeping his mind on Arcee helped though and every day he'd see her whether she was working or not. He was glad to see how well off she was. She loved sparklings and loved him.

Those two kept her at peace. Every evening Ratchet would take her out somewhere. She was a miracle herself. None ever thought she'd recover to this capability, seeing how she managed on her own with just a mech inspiring her to smile and she him.

The two were made for each other and Ratchet seemed to be seeing this. Arcee thought the same thing, but waited till Ratchet himself saw it before she said it. She wanted to know for sure he felt the same about her even though she knew, in her spark, he did. One of the places she loved to go the most with Ratchet was the picnic sight he took her before he left for war.

She loved being so alone with Ratchet and so did he with her. There was not another femme he'd rather be with. Slag, he never thought he'd ever be seeing a femme, much-less an old victim of his accident. He loved her to death though and very soon he wanted her to know this.

Many would see the two walking hand-in-hand down the streets just not saying a word. Each smiling like they had something sweet to say to one another, but were saying it mentally. They were quite a cute couple seeing how they were veterans and have been through much in their times in the Great War. Ratchet going through the most breaking, but still pulling through to just hold his love's hand.

As they walked down a street one day Ratchet began to speak to Arcee about many things, and some personal.

"Arcee," he started.

"Yes, What is it Ratchet?" she asked with a smile casting her loving optics on him.

"What do you think about us?" asked Ratchet.

"Well," blushed Arcee. "It depends what you think I say."

"Tell me," said Ratchet.

"Well," started Arcee shaking her head and looking down at the ground they walked on. "I think we're lucky."

"Lucky huh?" said Ratchet with a smile.

"Very," said Arcee wrapped her two arms around his right arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I feel the same," sighed Ratchet shaking his head.

And so they walked for a bit and then Ratchet had stopped all of the sudden. Arcee looked up wondering why and when she turned and looked at Ratchet she asked-

"Why have we stopped Ratchet?"

"There's . . . something I've been meaning to say," said Ratchet bowing his head whether in grief or sadness Arcee didn't know.

Arcee was afraid of what it was being how Ratchet looked and acted. He did something was least expected to Arcee. He took her hand in his and knelt down on one knee looking up at her with soft optics and a smile.

"Will you bond with me Arcee?" he asked knowing now was the time.

Arcee covered her mouth with her free hand and just couldn't speak. Ratchet could tell she was smiling and that her spark was over flowing with emotion as her body swayed in disbelief yet joy. She then uncovered her mouth revealed that smile Ratchet knew was coming and joyfully said as she shook her head-

"Yes Ratchet! YES I'll bond with you!! OH YES!!"

At the 'OH YES' Ratchet stood and she threw herself on him hugging him so tightly and rejoicing in happiness. Ratchet held her close and thanked Primus she said yes and that He gave him someone like her. Arcee didn't care if there were others around she wanted to everyone to know how much she loved this mech.

"OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RATCHET!!" she cried out in happiness as joy overwhelmed her very being.

"And I love you Arcee!" said Ratchet being the happiest mech on the planet.

She said yes! She said YES! was all that was running through his mind. Ratchet couldn't stop himself from smothering her with kisses. Arcee gladly received them though. They stayed there for the longest time till Ratchet let go of Arcee and took her hand in his and smiled before he took off running with her so they can go tell their friends and prepare the bonding ceremony.

The very next day Ratchet came to Omega Supreme telling him about the news and so he shared in Ratchet's joy.

"You're getting BONDED?!" he said with that large smile of his.

"Yea, and I'd be I'd be proud if you'd do me the honor in being my best mech," said Ratchet with a smile.

"YOU BET I WILL!!" said Omega Supreme bendind down to him.

* * *

"Um, Question here," said Bumblebee raising his hand. "Who is this Omega Supreme character?"

"Weren't you LISTENING?!" asked Ratchet poking his head out.

"He's Ratchet best friend, like you and me Bumblebee," said Bulkhead. "Expect, he's a LOT bigger seeing how he's a Guardian."

"Oh, okay," said Bumblebee. "How long have you known the big guy?"

"Ever since Protoform school . . . ehhh, protoform school. Worst years ever," said Ratchet remembering.

**FLASHBACK**

"Give it back you slagheads!!" spat a youngling Ratchet trying to get his schooling belongings away from the local bullies who seemed to upgrade faster than him being inches higher than him.

"Oh you got a mouth," they chuckled holding it in front of him. "What's the magic word?"

"NOW!!" he cried out in his tiny voice.

"Mech, you are so dumb!" they laughed at him.

"I'll have you know I'm going to be an Autobot medic and when I do I'll be sure to disconnect your leg and shove it up you AFT!!" growled the feisty little Ratchet.

Soon enough their laughing stopped as a dark shadow engulfed them all. The bullies just looked up with wide optics and soon dropped Ratchet's belongings and ran away.

"Let's get out of here!" they cried running off like a bunch of sparklings.

"You better run!!" warned Ratchet gathering up his belongings.

"Um . . . excuse me," came an abnormally deep voice to be heard around school.

"Huh?" turned Ratchet looking up at the large mech.

In his largs fingers he held some directions he seemd to not know how to use and so asked-

"Do you know where the Guardian classes are?"

"Yea, they're down there," said Ratchet pointing. "Are you sure you're even a protoform?"

"Oh yes," he said shaking his head. "When I upgrade I'm gonna be a Guardian."

"I'm gonna be an Autobot Medic!" said Ratchet standing up and smiling.

"Then maybe we'll see each other," said large bot with a smile.

"I'm Ratchet," he said extending his hand.

"I'm Omega!" he said so happy and smiley as he took his finger down to Ratchet to shake. "Omega Supreme."

"Nice to meet you Omega," said Ratchet with a smile. "Thanks for chasing away those fragafts."

"Huh!" gasped Omega never hearing just profanity before in his life.

"What can I say," said Ratchet holding out his hands. "I was raised around warriors."

"Oh . . . I see," said Omega.

They then heard the siren to go to class and so Ratchet ran off, but stopped and turned to him saying-

"You coming?"

"Oh, right," said Omega following the little one to class.

**END FLASHBACK**

"We've been best friends ever since," said Ratchet with a smile. "We went through upgrades together, schooling holograms, don't ask for me to show you one."

"Wasn't gonna," said Bumblebee.

Ratchet gave him the evil optic before he continued saying-

"He was the only mech in school that large. Most other Guardians are raised in Iacon. Our town was pretty small, but not as small as some. The dancers were fun though, but poor Omega Supreme, no one wanted to dance with him for he was so big and so I assisted him."

**FLASHBACK**

"Would you like to dance?" asked Omega bending down to a femme who sat down.

"No," she said.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked another.

"No," she said.

"How 'bout you?" he asked.

"Frag off!" she spat at him.

"Oh . . . okay," he said bowing his head and walking away.

"I'll dance with ya," came a familiar voice.

Omega looked down and saw his buddy Ratchet just smiling at him. Omega smiled and shook his head saying-

"Okay."

And so the two young mech got out on the dance floor and began to get jiggy with it, but just as soon as they began to break out their 'best' moves a femme came over and asked Ratchet to dance.

"Okay," said Ratchet smiling forgetting all about Omega.

"Ratchet where are you-?" started Omega but realized he had been abandoned. "Hhh . . . do you wanna dance?"

"No!" said the femme walking away.

"Okay," sighed Omega Supreme bowing his head.

**END FLASHBACK**

"We were as close as brothers. Heck we even got into trouble, but I was always there to bail him out," said Ratchet remembering.

**FLASHBACK**

"SLAG!! It's the Bops!" said Ratchet looking out of Omega's window from the driver's side.

B.O.P. ('Bots On Patrol) Cops in other words.

"We weren't speeding were we?!" asked Omega afraid of getting a ticket on his perfect record.

"Frag yea!" said Ratchet jumping out of him and taking a sprint for it. "You're on your own!"

"UH! Ratchet wait I can't have a ti-" started Omega, but it was too late, the bops were already upon him giving him the hard stare. "Heh, heh, hi officer."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Duh, well . . . sorta," said Ratchet scratching his chin. "Now were was I? Oh yes . . ."

* * *

It was only a matter of months till the big day was nearly there. Ratchet and Arcee wanted to be bonded as quick as possible still having that small fear they were about to lose another in some way. Just one more week until it. Ratchet and Arcee seemed to not have been able to keep their hands off one another.

They knew they'd better keep their distance before they ruin the bonding night for themselves. Ratchet couldn't help it though. He loved her so much and so in order to keep the two in line their friends would plan events with them alone. Like Omega would take Ratchet out somewhere and and Arcee's femme friends would take her out somewhere.

One day thought Ratchet managed to get Arcee alone all to himself. He took her on a picnic just like before and at the same spot. It had become their little secret spot to meet to get away from their friends and be together. Once there they had begun to get a little 'intimint'.

Ratchet was on top of Arcee as he just smothered her with kisses letting his glossa find hers in a very close and passionate embrace. Arcee had wrapped her legs around Ratchet's waist and her arms around his back every now and then she'd carress up and down it. She enjoyed Ratchet holding her like this, but she knew if they continued this there bonding night wouldn't be so special after all. Ratchet's hand began to drift up under her armor and so she moaned out to him saying-

"Ratchet . . . I don't think we should continue."

At that Ratchet realized what he was doing and, no matter how much he wanted to be one with her right then and there, stopped. He got up off her and apologized. She just giggled as she sat up and straightened her armor. Ratchet did the same a bit and just looked at her for a short moment.

"What?" asked Arcee as she finished straightening her armor.

"I still can't get over the fact with how beautiful you are," said Ratchet with a smile full of so much young love.

Arcee just turned her head and blushed. Ratchet always said things like this to make her feel so wanted. Ratchet then placed his hand under her chin and pulled her closer to were she fell on him with a kiss. Ratchet leaned back and laid down gently as he wrapped his arms around his promised.

Arcee's small hands rested on Ratchet's collar plates slightly tugging as she kissed Ratchet so deeply. Ratchet's hand slid up her back and rested on the back of her head to push her closer and deeper. Arcee's hands soon moved to the sides of Ratchet's face and then she began to rain kisses down his face and neck.

"Arcee," moaned Ratchet very much enjoying the sensations of her kisses upon his sensative wires.

"Yes?" she moaned back just wanting to be held closer.

Ratchet then took hold of the back of her head and pulled her back to tell her something.

"Let's get bonded, right here, right now," he said. "I can't wait another day being without you. I need you."

Arcee's spark began to beat faster as Ratchet said this. She then smiled and laid her head on his chest saying-

"What would our friends say then? We've already planned a beautiful bonding ceremony."

"But I need you now Arcee," said Ratchet.

Arcee perked up head up at him and just smiled as she softly kissed his on the lips and then looking into his optics said-

"Not now. If we stop being so intimate you can probably control yourself more."

She then said up and situated herself again saying-

"The same goes for me."

Ratchet had lost. He sat up and just smiled. He was ready to spend the rest of eternity with her. Each one knowing the other very well. Not keeping any secret from the other.

At that something sharp his Ratchet in his spark. At first he thought it was just an old war wound, but then, as he looked at her, he knew it was the truth nudging him to tell her. If they wanted to keep no secret from the other he had to tell her.

"Arcee," sighed Ratchet casting his optics down in shame.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Arcee seeing his downward mood. "What's wrong?"

"I've . . . lied to you Arcee," he said still not being able to look at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting up straight. "Have you . . . have you known another femme?"

"No, no" said Ratchet shaking his head and slowly looking at her. "It's not that it's . . . something else. Something that happened a long time ago."

"Is it Megatron?" she asked.

"No, not him," said Ratchet. "Do you remember that story I told you about losing that Intelligence Officer?"

"Yes why?" asked Arcee.

"Well I never really lost them," he said casting his optics down a bit. "My EMP accidentally erased their memory. That was why I never forgave myself."

"Oh my Primus," she gasped. "What ever happened to them?"

"I . . . I tried to go make peace with them," he said. "But they couldn't remember the fragger who ruined their whole like to where it was like they never had one!"

"No, no," said Arcee. "I'm sure they'd forgive you."

"I never asked because I was told not to and . . . too afraid," he said looking at her.

"Then ask," said Arcee.

"I'm not sure I can because that Intelligence Officer . . . was you," he finally admitted.

At that Arcee's optics widened and her mouth opened as well as her breathing began to become heavier and heavier. Ratchet now thought she'd never forgive him even though she couldn't remember it.

"I know I should have told you but I-" started Ratchet until he noticed Arcee's optics scanning everything.

"R-ratchet?" she asked like she remembered him from long ago.

"Arcee?!" gasped Ratchet his optics becoming so wide from the fact he might have caused her to remember. "Do you . . . do you remember?!"

"Yes . . ." she gasped almost in a whisper. "Yes I do!"

Ratchet's smile began so wide, but in a split moment it vanished in horror. Did she remember now the time they spent together and the years after her forgetting?! Did she even know she was promised to him.

"Ratchet . . . Ratchet what's wrong?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be happy? I can REMEMBER!!"

"Yes that's good but . . ." started Ratchet his spark sinking.

At that Arcee knew what was wrong. She sighed and dropped her shoulders as she looked at him softly.

"Does this mean . . . you're no longer promised to me? Did you have another?" asked Ratchet.

Arcee just smiled as she leaned in and gave him a soft and slow kiss. Once her lips were her own again she smiled and said-

"No Ratchet, I'll always be yours."

Ratchet couldn't control himself then. He grabbed her by the waist and squeezed her as close as he could to himself. Arcee's arms wrapped around Ratchet's neck as she smiled. Ratchet then knew she remembered EVERYTHING, including the years they spent together.

Ratchet then shoved his lips on her and they kissed passionately. Arcee's instinct automatically made her wrap her legs around his waist as the sun set and the star began to come out. Ratchet's hands kept on Arcee's hips and the more he caressed her the more she tightened her thighs. Ratchet then broke the kiss quickly and looked at her heaving heavily.

Her optics scanned his wondering why he stopped. His face then became serious as he stood up with her saying-

"We're getting bonded now!"

"Alright," said Arcee kissing him quickly just wanting to hold him, but Ratchet broke it again to speak.

"Go get your friends, I'll go get mine."

"Alright!" she said as he let her go and she sped off to get her femme's of honor.

Ratchet took off to get Omega Supreme. They didn't have to have a large bonding ceremony, but if they didn't get bonded now anything goes with him. And so they returned and came back with their friends and priest 'bot. They were married then and there and all rejoiced.

The cerimony went by a little quick and their friends only wondered why. Just as soon as Ratchet asked Omega to take them home quickly they all laughed and understood. They just couldn't control themselves. Omega did what Ratchet wanted and dropped them off at his place.

There they quickly found a berth room and unlatched their armor. As Arcee waited for Ratchet both became calmer realizing how special this night was going to be. Ratchet joined her side and just smiled. He gently touched her face and then kissed her.

Arcee wrapped her left leg around Ratchet's waist and just tightened, but Ratchet placed his hand on her thigh pushing her off a bit and said trying to calm her down-

"Just take it slow Arcee. We have all night."

Arcee just smiled and nuzzled his nose. She did what he said and enjoyed it a whole lot longer. Ratchet was as gentle on her as could be and she was on him. Both never felt so bonded and close to anyone as one another.


	9. Ariel

"Me and Arcee planned to wait a couple millenniums before out first sparkling, but next you know we were expecting our first," said Ratchet with a smile remembering how in only two years of being bonded he and Arcee sparked a sparkling.

"Were you nervous since this was your first sparkling?" asked Bulkhead with wide optics knowing he would be to.

"No!" spat Ratchet. "I'm a medic. I've handled sparkling before. I knew very much how to handle my own. I was as calm as anything."

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" cried Ratchet trying to move through the speeders trying to get to other places like him. "YEA I AM KING OF THE SKIES!!"

"Ratchet," said Arcee sitting next to him her had placed on her belly. "You can calm down. The sparkling probably won't be coming for a while."

"YOU JERK!!" cried Ratchet shaking his fist at the mech who cut him off from a line.

Arcee just chuckled and shook her head. Yep, that's her Ratchet. She just sighed finding it funny how up tight and nervous he was about having their first sparkling. Since being a medic she'd think he'd be more prepared for this kind of thing.

She guessed it was different when it was happening to them. She slumped her shoulders and relaxed as Ratchet finally made it to the hospital, but even there he wouldn't lower his voice as they were put on a waiting list.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" cried Ratchet to the mech at the front desk. "She's due any time and you put her on a waiting list?!"

"Sir she said she just started the labour, when she says it's time then we'll bring her in," said the annoying mech.

"I am her SPARKMATE! I say when she's READY and it's NOW!!" shouted Ratchet.

Arcee just smiled as she sat next to the others who waited. She knew some were greatly hurt and so should go before her. She was probably no where close to start the sparking yet. She always considers others before herself anyways.

"LOOK!" pointed Ratchet. "I don't care if OPTIMUS PRIME himself is expecting! Get her in NOW!!"

Once he said that Arcee smiled as she watched up on the monitors the great Optimus Prime holding a small sparkling, a newspark by the looks of it. He was being interviewed on his new sparkling.

"So what are you going to call him?" asked one reporter.

"I don't know, I was thinking about a junior," said Optimus cuddling his sparkling close.

It wasn't long after that when Arcee knew it was time to go in. They ring her in and her sparking went smoothly. After their sparkling was sparked she held it in her arms and just rested. Ratchet sat by her side with a great smile just looking at the little thing.

Ratchet scanned the sparkling's features and just sighed by how perfect it was. Arcee hugged her close and smiled saying-

"She's beautiful."

"Not as," started Ratchet seeing Arcee looking at him confused, but he soon finished. "Her mother."

Arcee blushed and placed her head on his daughter's chest just listening to her sparkbeat. Her smile vanished when she realized how abnormal it was.

"Ratchet," she said a little afraid as she held her out to him. "Her sparkbeat's not normal."

Ratchet then listened and found she was telling the truth. He looked at Arcee who was very concerned about her daughter and wanted answers. Ratchet didn't know what to say, whenever he ran into something like this it was never good. So they soon asked the doctor that delieverd her about this.

"Oh don't worry," he said checking the stats. "She's perfectly healthy. Nothings wrong with her except that. Many people go on with abnormal sparkbeats. She's perfectly fine."

Arcee and Ratchet let out a sigh of relief as they looked at their daughter. For a moment there they thought they were gonna hve problems with their first sparkling.

* * *

"Wait a minute," said Bulkhead. "I thought Prime said you had a son?"

"What's with the daughter?" asked Bumblebee. "She change into a mech or something."

"Yea, she get's a gender change you slaggin' idiot!" shouted Ratchet annoyed of Bumblebee's jokes.

"Bumblebee you wanted to hear the story so just sit and listen," said Optimus.

"Hhh, alright," bowed Bumblebee.

"Now . . . like I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED!!" started Ratchet glaring at Bumblebee.

* * *

Once they brought their little femme home and placed her in her crib they just couldn't keep their optics off her. She was very white with a bit of pink like the way her father is colored with white and red. She slept like an angel the first night and ever her creators fell in love with her.

"She looks just like her old man," said Ratchet perking out a smile.

Arcee's optics narrowed confused. She looked at Ratchet like he was crazy. She might have been a little colored like him, but she did NOT look like him. She favoured her mother more.

"Ratchet . . . are you sure?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, look at that pretty face. She gets that from me," said Ratchet pointing at her as she slept on her side.

Arcee just chuckled and shook her head. There was no getting through to Ratchet no matter what. She then sighed and leaned her head on Ratchet's shoulder as she asked-

"What should we name her?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Ratchet. "Once she joins the army it will be changed."

"Ratchet," said Arcee hitting him playfully. "Everyone, at least, had a name before. Even you and I."

"Alright, alright," said Ratchet shaking his head. "Something beautiful and perfect like her."

After a moment of thought Ratchet found he couldn't think of any femme names. Arcee just looked at her daughter and plainly said-

"I like Ariel."

Ratchet looked at his sparkmate and then back at his daughter. Yes it seemed to suit her. Ratchet smiled and shook his head as he pulled his bonded into a hug.

"Yes . . . I like that . . . Ariel," said Ratchet falling even more in love with his daughter.

* * *

"She was quite a handful, but since I was on leave for so long I helped out quite a bit," said Ratchet remembering his beautiful sparkling femme. "Arcee still had a daycare to run and other little sparklings to watch. As Ariel grew so did the count of sparklings she watched and so had a hard time dealing with her. That's where I came in. I feed her, I changed her, I took her to see her mother every day, I even helped her through upgrades. She couldn't have been more perfect."

* * *

As Ariel grew she was as sweet as could be. Everyone knew her around town because of how sweet and kind she was. When she was old enough she was put into daycare where her mother could watch her and be around her more. She was very much like her in many ways.

Ratchet was proud of his daughter. She was very popular among creators and sparklings. They wished they could have a daughter like her and the sparklings enjoyed playing with her. To the younger ones she was more like a big sister and took good care of them no matter how young she was.

Arcee loved her daughter a great deal. She was so much like her in so many ways. She was the sugar of Cybertron. Even though war was still going on she made everyone as happy as could be and her creators got many compliments for her being so kind sparked.

She loved everyone and would even turn the spark of a Decepticon if ever she met one. Ratchet was glad she hadn't and kept a close optic on her just in case something happened to her, but so far nothing did. She was as good and as healthy as could be. Pretty much a perfect child.

One day, after daycare hours, she was playing outside on the playground with her mother sitting on a bench just watching her with a smile. She then noticed another femme and sparkling come. Ariel looked and watched as they came up to the playground and the mother asked-

"May we join you?"

"Oh sure," said Arcee with a smile seeing the pink femme was probably a strong warrior.

She then turned to her sparkling and said-

"Now go play. See there's another sparkling there."

But all her sparkling did was shake his head and shove his face in her legs not wanting to separate from his mother. She just sighed and said-

"Come on, she's a nice sparkling. You've been cooped up at home too long. Go play with her."

"But, but," he started.

"Look I'll be over there by the other mother. You'll be fine," she said with a reassuring smile as she left her mech and joined Arcee.

He just stood there not knowing what to do. Ariel noticed him and so came over to him with her arms behind her back and waited till he looked at her before she cocked her head and smiled saying-

"Hi, I'm Ariel. What's your name?"

"I'm Orion," the blue and red little mech said.

"Would you like to play with me?" she asked.

"Sure!" his smile enlarged.

And so Ariel took his hand and they ran over to the swings so she could push him. Arcee and the other mother just smiled as they watched their sparklings get along. They let them play for hours till they had to say good-bye.

"Thank-you for letting my son play with your daughter. She's very kind," the pink femme smiled.

"Thank-you," said Arcee touching her daughter who clung to her legs. "Your son was sweet too. He doesn't get out much I see, being he's shy and all."

"No, he doesn't," said the mech's mother. "That's why I'm trying to make him interact with other sparklings."

"I see, well it was nice to meet the both of you," said Arcee looking down at the mech.

"You too," said the pink femme as she took her small son and left.

Before they left out of sight Orion turned and smiled saying-

"Bye Ariel."

"Bye Orion," said Ariel with the cutest smile.

And so they went home to Ratchet. Ariel talking about a little mech she met on the playground. He chuckled to himself knowing that when she grew he'd have to worry a whole lot more than about some little mech she met on the playground. No, it's be some mech she met at the academy later on, but he sighed knowing she had a long time to go before she was ever there.


	10. Change Of Fate

"Yea . . . we had the good life," sighed Ratchet casting his optics down in sadness. "Me, Arcee . . . and Ariel."

The way he spoke of Ariel was so bittersweet. Like something happened to her, but the Autobots weren't for sure unless Ratchet finished. He looked up and spoke saying—

"But none of us—ever expected what happened next," sighed Ratchet.

* * *

Ariel and Orion became the nest of friends meeting each other on the playground ever day after daycare. Soon though Ariel's sixth millieniuth birthday came and she entered protoform school where she encountered another little femme her age with the same name as her. Although she told her parents she didn't look like seeing how she was mostly yellow. Orion went to school as well with her and the two just grew more attached.

Sure they had their own other friends as well but they enjoyed being in each other's company a lot. Especially on the playground. Ratchet and Arcee loved hearing their little femme's laughter as she pushed Orion on the swings and ran around playing tag. They couldn't ask for more than this.

Ariel was perfect in everything and in every way. All envied her creators and it made them a bit proud. She always did as she was told and respected everyone. She even went to berth on time like she was told.

"Now you get to recharge Ariel," said Arcee kissing her daughter upon the head and then turning off the light.

"Yes mommy," she said with a smile as she shut her beautiful optics off.

As soon as Arcee let Ratchet smiled at her with his arms crossed.

"She go berth like you told her to?" asked Ratchet.

"Mhm," said Arcee shaking her head and hugging her bonded. "She's a good femme."

"Just like her mother," said Ratchet touching the side of her face and kissing her a tender kiss.

Arcee wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck as his hands came caressing her back. The kiss only deepened as Arcee did this. She then moved her kisses to his neck and then chest before Ratchet took her hands in his and said—

"Arcee—Ariel's sleeping."

"I know," said Arcee with a hint of a smirk.

"If we're really quiet she won't wake up this time," said Ratchet almost in a whisper.

"Okay," said Arcee as Ratchet led her to their berthroom.

But . . . they were anything but quiet. Before they even got through their door Arcee lunged and connected herself to Ratchet passionately kissing him. Ratchet couldn't help but return the passion. He kicked open the door and it had hit the wall pretty hard, so hard it flung back shutting itself as the two sweetsparks fell on top of each other onto the berth to bond to their desire.

The next day Ratchet had to explain what the noises were coming from his room. He didn't tell Ariel the truth he just said that Arcee was having a bad dream and was hitting daddy. Ariel was too young to understand bonding yet. When she was older he'd tell her, but . . . not now.

Arcee only laughed at it seeing Ratchet's face turn color as their daughter asked about some strange noises she heard coming from their room last night. She went on her way and pretty much forgot about it. She went to school and came back to the playground to play with Orion. Every now and then Omega Supreme would visit and Ariel loved him.

She called him 'Uncle Omega'. He loved her to death. He called her Ary, since she called him uncle. He would often take her out to places sometimes even bringing her little friend Orion seeing how the two didn't want to miss any chance of play together.

He brung them back safe and sound to their creators. They were glad for friends as nice and as kind as these. Ratchet didn't take them for granite one bit. He loved every moment of it . . . even . . . when it was cut short.

Ariel and Orion were playing on the playground as their mother spoke amongst one another. They were playing tag and everything was fine.

"And then I told him, look I'm your bonded I have a right to know about these things too," laughed Orion's mother. "Hey I created Orion with you, be grateful."

"Well that's typical mechs," chuckled Arcee.

"MOMMY!!" cried Orion running up to his mother scared to death.

"Orion, what is wrong?!" asked his mother seeing him panting in fear.

"I-it's Ariel—she—she fell down and won't get up!" he cried.

And so they ran to find Ariel and once they did Arcee covered her mouth as she threw herself next to her sparkling.

"Oh my Primus, ARIEL!!" cried Arcee seeing her daughter have some sort of attack from a problem inside her.

And so they rushed her to the hospital and when Ratchet heard he came immediately. Once he did the doctor informed them of the news . . . and it wasn't good.

"She's dying," he said with a heavy sigh.

"W-what?!" gasped Arcee as Ratchet held her close. "Why?!"

"I was wrong about her abnormal sparkbeat. It's causing complications," said the doctor.

"Such as?" asked Ratchet fearing he knew.

"Spark failure," said the doctor.

"NO!" cried Arcee. "NOOOO!! Not my sparkling. Not my Ariel!! PLEASE!!"

"I'm sorry," said the doctor his shoulders dropping. "There is nothing I can do."

"Please don't take my sparkling from me!!" cried Arcee into Ratchet.

Ratchet bowed his head and wept inside. His beautiful Ariel, his pride and joy was going to die and there was nothing they or anyone could do. All were spark broken. Ariel wasn't even online for the last days of her life.

She was too young to be taken like this, too young. Arcee and Ratchet stayed by her side and held her hand till the end. Once the time came Arcee broke. Her only sparkling was taken from her and she didn't know why.

Why? How could this happen? Why t them when they did nothing wrong but love and raise this child to grow and do the same. She was only six millenniums. Such a short life to cut.

* * *

"To this day I still ask why," said Ratchet grief written all over his face. "But . . . I guess I'll never know . . . just like I'll never get to see my Ariel again."

* * *

The day she went offline was sparkbreaking. All loved little Ariel and found it unfair how Primus could take such a short life and cut it. She didn't know when the end came. She was in stasis lock till she died.

It broke her creators' sparks . . . not knowing if she even heard their last 'I love you's' or felt them holding onto her tiny innocent hands making sure she wasn't scared. They hoped she wasn't scared, but now they'd never know. Oh Primus their little femme had been taken from them on the eve of her life. It wasn't fair to do so it just wasn't—not Ariel . . . anyone—but Ariel.

Her funeral was the most saddest. Arcee couldn't bare it. She stayed crying over Ratchet the whole time. Most of the town came to see it.

Little Orion didn't understand why she was still in recharge. Every day he still went to the playground to look for her so they could play . . . but she was never there. He kept asking where she was which only broke Arcee's spark more. Soon enough his mother resided in taking him to the playground even though he wanted to go for he wanted 'to play with his best friend Ariel'.

Omega couldn't believe she was gone. Every now and he could hear her young laughter. Arcee heard it too and only broke. Ratchet tried his hardest to cheer her up, but the death of their only sparkling seemed to do the most damage than any EMP could do.

"Arcee, how are you doing?" asked Ratchet with a still heavy sigh from his daughter's death.

"How do you think?" she asked not even looking at him. "It feels so empty without her Ratchet. This home, this family . . . is not the same without her."

"I know—I miss her too," said Ratchet looking around still hoping to see her come running around a corner to give her daddy a hug and kiss. "If you want Arcee we can have another."

At that Arcee broke again, but Ratchet hadn't expected how angry she'd get over that. She turned to him with fire in her optics and said—

"What?! So you think we can just lose one and have another to REPLACE HER?!"

"No, never that," said Ratchet. "It's just we always talked about having more, many more and I had hoped we could move on an—"

"FORGET HER?!" shouted Arcee almost screeching at him.

"That is NOT what I was going to say," said Ratchet pointing at her. "Now Arcee you know how much I loved our daughter and I know nothing on Cybertron can EVER replace her, but I do want more sparklings with you Arcee."

"That's it!" cried Arcee turning from him. "You want to forger her. You want . . . to forget my Ariel."

Ratchet sighed and dropped his shoulders as she came up to Arcee and touched hers saying—

"Never forget, but to always keep in our sparks and the sparks of her future siblings."

"But I can't," said Arcee walking away from him. "I can't have any more."

"You can't or you won't?" asked Ratchet crossing his arms.

"I will not," said Arcee turning to him and shaking her head. "I won't do it Ratchet. My spark is too weak to get broken again."

"I see," said Ratchet getting angered that his sparkmate didn't want anymore sparklings. "Well . . . since I'm not needed here I'll be leaving back to the war."

"Fine," said Arcee asting her optics down.

"I'll be there . . . if you need me," sighed Ratchet wishing his bonded wouldn't be like so, but she was.

As he left her there to wallow in grief he hoped this wasn't the trauma to make her forget again. Perhaps she did—so did he, but he could never. Not their Ariel.

**Hot Shot's girl: Oh my goodness! I was listening to sad music while writing this like 'Lilium' and it's just . . . SO SAD! If you want to listen to it and reread it beware :(**


	11. Helping To Let Go

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay I did not expect this chp to be this long, but oh well you guys enjoy long ones :) I hope you enjoy and this may cheer up the mood a bit, but the next chp . . . ehhh, naw just kiddin' you'll find out. Later ;D**

Arcee was all alone now. Just like before when she lost her memory. She wanted to be alone this time. Her grief was far to great and she didn't want to bring anyone down because of so.

She hadn't even realized Ratchet went back off to war till he was gone for about a week. When she did even more grief came upon her. She not only lost her daughter, but her sparkmate as well. She was losing everything, the nest thing she supposed was her mind which she wasn't far from losing.

Losing a sparkling is very difficult on a mother. They usually do lose their mind or worse--life. Arcee wouldn't lose her life, no, she'd just go on as one offline. She missed her so much.

As much that she could hear her giggling around her. Her mainframe was playng tricks on her and she knew, before long, so would her optics. She swore she caught glimpses of seeing her little femme's small white and pink frame run down a corner and avoid her. She'd often find herself on wild goose chases.

She knew it had to stop, but she couldn't. It seemed she'd never get over her daughter. She was too precious to let go of just like that. She promised herself she'd never let go and so that is what she'd do.

She didn't even speak to Ratchet all those months they were apart. Ratchet understood that she needed time to recuperate, but this was being a little ridiculous. He loved Arcee and was concerned about her well-being, but he figured she just needed more time to get over the loss of their only sparkling. Omega Supreme kept telling him to go back to Arcee and help her through this, but Ratchet wasn't raised like that--if they wanted to be alone then leave them alone.

Ratchet just hoped Arcee wouldn't take too long to come back to her senses. Even Ratchet was distraught over Ariel's sudden death. He wasn't the same mech like he used to be when she was alive. Arcee had to quit her job, she couldn't watch others' sparklings when it'd only remind her of her own. Her friends tried telling her it would actually help her overcome her grief by being around other sparklings and being like a mother to them, but she didn't listen.

In fact Arcee shut herself out from the world. She wouldn't come out of her home. She just wanted the world to forget her like good fate forgot her. It seemed like everything bad happened to her and her family, one of the reasons why she didn't want another sparkling.

She knew if she had another well-fate would run out and turn into ill-fate just like with her little Ariel. It wouldn't be fair to her little one. It wouldn't be fair to Ratchet. It wouldn't be fair to her.

Arcee wished she could just wither away and die like those organic creatures she's heard about on a couple planets. Oh what a blessing that'd be to her. Every day she was forced to see young sparklings playing outside with their friends, a few months ago Ariel would have been one of them as she giggled chasing the boys around showing how fast she was. She was always like that, challenging, one thing she got from Ratchet.

"Ratchet," sighed Arcee casting her optics down thinking of what had become of him these past three months they had been separated.

She knew there was no order to capture any Autobot medics and plus Ratchet was a fighter. He wouldn't die so easily. One thing she loved about him. Ariel . . . was like that too.

The more she thought of Ratchet the more she began to see how much their daughter was like him and so she had to stop thinking of him no matter how hard it was. It wasn't good for Arcee to be like this, not just because of her health, but for the little one she was carrying. Yes, just a month after Ratchet left Arcee found they had sparked a sparkling. She hadn't bothered to tell Ratchet, for what reasons she herself didn't even know.

She knew she should take better care of herself for them, but she was so deprived of happiness it was just so hard. When she found out she demanded the doctor who told her was lying. It took him saying it 10 times that she finally realized it was the truth. They would give her medicine to help with her depression, but it wasn't good if a femme was carrying a sparkling and so she had to deal with it herself.

The doctor figured now that she had a reason to live she'd lighten up a bit and smile for a change. Arcee knew she needed to spend more time outside and so once she did her mainframe began to come at peace. Yes her daughter was still in her spark and that when she'd sit on the bench by the small playground she used to take Ariel to she could still see her laughing and pushing Orion on the swings . . . but she'd vanish all-too-soon.

Arcee just sighed to herself wishing to see her daughter more, but only seconds was all she got. On her time of pregnancy she'd go to Ariel's grave where piles of crystal flowers were placed by loved ones and her many friends she had. One thing good about crystals . . . they never whithered away like organic ones. Arcee would only add to the piles and on her plaque was her hologram just smiling away and giggling.

Arcee just smiled seeing this. She had many hologram of her, but this one . . . was just her. Arcee placed her hand on her stomach and cast her eyes down saying-

"This is your big sister little one."

She then looked up as her optics narrowed from sad emotion. She inhaled and then exhaled her words as her lips trembled saying-

"You would have loved her."

At that Arcee bowed her head and got up leaving. She walked everywhere even when the time came near for her sparkling to be sparked. She didn't care though she wanted to be strong like Ratchet would have her be, but then again . . . he didn't let her do much when she carried Ariel so he'd probably have her stay inside all the time. One time when she went to a larger playground to remember the sight of a sparkling.

She smiled watching them all play and the other mothers, which knew her very well, were glad to be seeing her smile again. One time Orion Pax had come with his mother and father, whom he looked just like, and saw Arcee. He passed the other playing children and ran up to her.

"Uh, Orion!" called his mother knowing Arcee probably wanted to be left alone.

It was too late Orion was already up to Arcee just smiling away. Arcee returned the smile as he said-

"Hello Ms. Arcee."

"Hello Orion," said Arcee with a smile as she folded her arms.

"How's Ariel doing?" he asked. "Is she still recharging?"

"Yes . . . she will be forever," said Arcee trying to help the little one understand he can never see her again.

"Oh," he said bowing his head.

He then noticed she was with sparkling. Though he had no siblings of his own he's seen expecting mothers and knew what it looked like. He smiled as he patted her lightly on the belly saying-

"You're having a sparkling?"

"Oh, yes," said Arcee unfolding her arms and placing her hands on her belly as well. "Can you feel it?"

Orion placed his audio receiver to her belly and smiled wondering if he would hear of feel anything.

"Nnn, nope not yet," he said.

"Orion!" came his mother next to him. "That is rude! I'm sorry Arcee."

"No, don't be," she said with a kind smile like never before. "He's just curious."

Her optics slightly widened feeling a small kick. She then looked down as Orion shot his head up to her with a wide smile saying-

"I felt one, I felt one!"

"Mhm, that means that sparkling's doing just fine," sighed Arcee kindly.

"Well that's good," said Orion stepping back as his mother took his hand. "Can I see it when it's sparked?"

"Orion," his mother said looking down at him with dark blue optics. "The sparkling will be too new to take outside yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Orion bowing his head.

"How 'bout this Orion. When its sparked I'll take it with me the next day here so you can see it," said Arcee perking her head out with a smile to him.

"Really?!" gasped Orion looking at her with cute wide optics.

"Mhm," said Arcee shaking her head.

"Can I hold it too!" he asked with a wide smile. "Mommy and daddy never let me hold sparkling 'cause I'm too little."

"Oh nonsense," scoffed Arcee playfully and leaning back on the bench. "You are almost a mech. You can hold a sparkling less than half your size right?"

"If you say so," said Optimus with a smile as he twisted his body back and forth.

"Then I'll let you hold my sparkling when you see me again 'kay?" smiled Arcee.

"'Kay," he said with a smile as he turned and ran off to play with the others.

"Arcee you didn't have to do that," said Orion's mother.

"No . . . I did," she sighed knowing she had to learnt to start letting go of her fears.

Alexis would return every day to the playground and just wait to see her own little sparkling running around playing with them. Orion would always like to feel it kick and often just sit with Arcee holding her hand and telling her things that have been going on in his life, or school. Arcee loved it and this helped her recover faster. She then knew her friends were right and so began to think of Ratchet.

She wondered if she should tell him and if not why? Why couldn't she tell him? What was so wrong with her that she couldn't tell her own beloved sparkmate she was expecting again like he wanted her to. Perhaps it was just that, or perhaps not she'd never know.

Orion was so sweet to her telling her how Ariel would have loved a little sister or brother and how she talked about wanting one for her 7 millienniunth sparkday. This just broke Arcee's spark. She didn't know Ariel wanted a sibling. She never really talked about it probably thinking Arcee and Ratchet didn't want anymore when, in truth, it never came to their minds . . . well . . . it did Ratchet, but never Arcee seeing how Ariel was everything she could ever want.

"She mostly want a little brother like I wanted one," he said playing with a toy in his hand as he sat next to Arcee on the bench. "I also wanted a little sister, but I don't think my parents will ever get me one."

Arcee just chuckled to herself knowing, when he upgraded, he'd learn there was so much more than just wanting another sibling and getting one. She then cast her optics down in sadness. Her little Ariel wanted another little one in their family. Arcee's only regret was not knowing it before it was too late.

"I'm sorry Ariel," she whispered to herself as her optics fell in sadness.

As the time came to spark the sparkling Arcee was brought to the hospital and there was sparked to her a son. She held onto him for fear of his life being taken so soon. The doctors said he was absolutely perfect and healthy, but she had learned that they are never 100 percent true. She grabbed his small hand and placed it in hers.

He had five fingers on each hand. She looked and saw he had two feet. She then turned to his face as he slumbered in recharge and saw he had two perfect optics a nose and a mouth. Arcee took her index finger and touched his bottom lip to make him open and yawn seeing he had a glossa and no teeth yet. Arcee let out a sad smile as she took her mech to herself and held him up to her neck.

Ariel would have loved him till offline. She always wanted a little brother and now here he is . . . Ariel . . . being unable to see him. She knew though Ariel would have wanted her to move on and have as many sparklings as she would have if ever she got the chance to upgrade, find a love and a mech who would cherish her till the end of time, bond, and have sparklings to give her creators grandsparklings.

"I'm sorry you never got the chance to see him Ariel, but . . . I know in my spark you would have loved him," sighed Arcee in sadness just seeing her daughter hold out her arms asking if she can hold him for the millionth time.

The more she thought of Ariel the more protective she got over her son. Arcee then took him off her neck and placed his little chest on her audio receiver to listen to the sound of his sparkbeat.

* * *

It was just another normal day at the med bay where Ratchet was stationed. Patients came in and he'd patch them up and they'd be shipped away. Ratchet had been down lately since it had been so long since Arcee has even spoke to him. Yes he's had longer, but he missed her and wanted so much to hear her smiling voice.

He came out one day to Omega Supreme who was just resting from a recent flight. Omega Supreme just looked at the downtrost doctor and just smiled. Once Ratchet came to pass him Omega couldn't help but say something.

"Hey Ratchet, congratulations on the little guy."

"What the frag are you talking about?" asked Ratchet halting in his steps and looking up at him.

"Uuuhhh, you didn't hear Arcee just sparked another sparkling?" asked Omega.

"NO!! Nobody tells me anything!!" cried Ratchet not knowing.

"SLAG!!" cursed Omega. "I keep forgetting to tell you these announcements."

He then looked down at Ratchet whose optics were wide and his mouth agape just a bit. Omega then asked-

"What?"

"Did you just curse Omega?" asked Ratchet in total disbelief.

"Oh no!" gasped Omega placing a hand to his mouth. "I . . . I'm ashamed."

"Ashamed or not it's about dang time," said Ratchet walking closer to him. "Now hurry up and transformer and take me to Arcee!"

"Alright," said Omega transforming and taking Ratchet as fast as possible to where Arcee was with the sparkling.

Ratchet ran in the hospital and quickly found Arcee's room where he came to her side as she held a small newspark sparkling up to her face just listening to his sparkbeat.

"Arcee," he said softly touching the side of her berth.

Arcee just smiled and then placed her son back in her arms where he cuddled up nest to her breast. She turned to Ratchet and said-

"He's perfect Ratchet. His sparkbeat, everything."

She then grabbed Ratchet's arm and worry came on her face as she said-

"Please say we can keep him, please pray to Primus that we can keep him Ratchet."

She was pleading with him, but Ratchet took her hand in his and softly sighed shaking his head. He looked down at the recharging mech and said-

"I don't think it's up to me to ask what I can keep and what I can't."

"But I can't lose another one," she said pressing her sparkling to her chest and leaning away from Ratchet a bit. "I'll die!"

"As would I Arcee, as would I," said Ratchet with a heavy spark.

Arcee then saw Ratchet's optics on their little mech and so denied herself from being selfish and held him down on her lap for him to see. She took off the blanket that warmed him and encouraged his spark to beat so that Ratchet could have a full look at his sparkling. The little one just laid there with his hands by his hand in a fist like all sparklings. Ratchet just sat there in amazement as he took his hand and placed it on the little one's belly.

He let out a small sigh and then turned to Arcee who didn't smile that much either, probably not wanting to just in case tragedy struck. Ratchet then said-

"Why didn't you tell me you had sparked a sparkling Arcee?"

"I just . . . had to do this on my own," she said with a slight roll of the shoulders.

"I see," said Ratchet. "May I?"

"Sure," she said letting out a smile and leaning back as Ratchet took the sparkling in his arms and held him close.

"Look at 'im," he said with a smile she hadn't seen since he left.

The sparkling had turned his optics on and just starred at the new transformer soon to be called father. Ratchet never thought he'd ever get a chance like this to hold another sparkling that was all his. As he scanned the sparkling he smiled seeing how it resembled Arcee, though instead of a pink color it was mostly red like his color.

"Heh, he looks like you Arcee," he smiled at her.

At that Arcee sighed and shook her head. There was no getting through to him. First he said Ariel looked like him which she did NOT and now he said he looked like Arcee which he did NOT. He looked just like his father, but Ratchet was just too blind to see it.

Oh well, she'd let Ratchet say whatever he wanted. Just as long as he was happy and their son as well. Ratchet then listened to his sparkbeat and smiled seeing how normal it was. He then shook his head as he placed the little guy on his shoulder saying-

"Yep, he'll be just fine. What should we name him?"

"Since I named Ariel I want you to name him," she said with a sigh. "I know you had mech names picked out just in case she was a mech.

"Well," he said rubbing his chin a bit. "I always did fancy Fender."

"Then Fender it is," said Arcee with a smile as she shook her head.

"Fender," Ratchet said looking at his little mech. "Fender welcome to the family."

The next Arcee took Fender to the park and there was little Orion sitting on the bench waiting for her. He smiled so wide as he jumped up and let her sit down with the baby. Arcee thanked him as she sat down. She had come alone for Ratchet had to return back to war, but he would be back later that day.

Orion stood near her as she unwrapped Fender from his blanket. He smiled seeing the young and small thing.

"He sure is cute Ms. Arcee," he said with a smile as he placed his arms behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"As promised," said Arcee holding him out to Orion.

"Me?" he said almost in disbelief. "Are you sure . . . he's so small."

"And you're so big. Come on, yuo can do it Orion," said Arcee with a smile.

And so he held out his arms and little Fender was placed in his hands just acting like this was the usual thing, being handed from one person to the other. Orion looked down at the little thing in his arms and just smiled. He wrapped his arms tighter around him and just was happy he actually got to hold someone.

"One day Orion, you may have to hold someone up, when you think you can't. Be strong and know you can," she said with a kind smile.

"Yes ma'am I will," he said handing him back to her and hoping up on the bench next to her.

He leaned over gazing at the sparkling. Arcee just smiled as she placed Fender in his lap and let him hold him for a little more longer. Ratchet had returned before dark and so they went out with Fender to Ariel's grave, there placing a crystal flower near her plaque and then watching her hologram.

"Here's your big sister Ariel," said Arcee showing Fender to the grave. "I know you would have loved her and she you, to have held you, and watched you upgrade . . . may you live the life that was so quickly taken from her."

"Good-bye my sweet," sighed Ratchet with a heavy sigh.

"We'll always keep you in our sparks and may Fender know you by your love and kindness as he keeps you in his spark as well," said Arcee bowing her head.

And so they left to go home and raise their little Fender. Hoping, praying Primus not take their last joy they'd probably ever have. If He did . . . they would just whither away into nothing, but knowing Ariel was smiling somewhere they knew that Primus would let this one live.


	12. Arcee's Trauma

Just like Ariel, Fender was a good sparkling. Even though he was only a couple years old and still quite young to determine if he was sweet and kind like his sister or as mean as a Decepticon he was good to his creators. He hardly whined and when he did it meant he was either hungry, wanted attention, or did something 'dreaded'. Ratchet was glad to have another mech around the house. He had always wanted one, not that he didn't want Ariel oh by all means he wanted her—if he could he'd ask for her all over again, but he can't and so Fender will have to do.

Omega Supreme would come home with Ratchet and would love seeing the little guy. Fender adored him like Ariel. He wasn't used to seeing a big transformer, but it fascinated him so. He was still in his crawling stage and could now show a lot more emotion than when he was a newspark.

Ratchet was glad to see Arcee happy again. When Ariel died she was a broken 'bot. She would have just whithered away into nothing. He was glad she had just sparked a sparkling before Airel's death, if she hadn't then Fender wouldn't be here and she—wouldn't probably smile again.

They tried teaching Fender some words, but it was still 'goo goos' for this mech. He wasn't old enough to start speaking. He could squeal, screech, cry, whine, and fuss, but that was it. He was too young to do anything else even though on occasions he tries to say 'dada' and 'mama'.

Ratchet saw Arcee slowly come back to normal, but she still had her barriers up. She was still afraid of losing this one too. She was so protective over him. She took him to the doctor every year even though Ratchet was one and kept telling her he was perfectly fine.

She was skeptic over doctors' advice ever since Ariel. She didn't want him to end up in the well of allsparks just like his sister. She didn't even take him outside, but slowly—that all began to change. She began taking him to the playground to see other sparklings.

Other mothers even let their small sparklings play with them. Orion Pax though, he wanted to be near Fender all the time. He was like a sibling to him. Orion would pick up Fender and take him on the slide and do it all over again holding Fender by the chest and letting his abdomen dangle like any normal child would do when holding something small whether it be a pet or sparkling.

Arcee watched them carefully and so did Orion's mother. He once got in trouble for dropping him and felt ashamed. Fender was alright though and was unharmed. In fact, he laughed as he fell off the back of a swing.

Orion was a little leery about holding him afterwards, but Arcee told Orion his metal was starting to get unusually tough and so dropping him wouldn't hurt. Orion tested it out with giving a little kick to the lad, but Fender went on acting like nothing happened. Orion smiled and was soon off holding and carrying Fender everywhere. Orion's mother was glad he started learning responsibility with younger children for she knew he'd grow up to be a leader with younger subordinates just like his father.

Arcee was glad she was helping mature Orion. He loved everything about Fender and would often speak of his older sister and how nice she was and how fun she would have been.

"You would have liked her Fender," said Orion as he started digging up some energon sand in the sand box. "Did you want a big sister?"

Once he looked at Fender, Fender just starred at him with a mouth full of wet energon sand. He looked at him sideways and started wiping off his mouth saying—

"Bleh, that doesn't taste so good Fender, Believe me—I tried it once."

And so all was normal. The war went on as usual and there were more losses than ever. Ratchet had to be called in to battle because so and so ever night Arcee would pray to Primus he'd walk through those doors. He did, not matter how tired he was he held his family close thanking Primus he had them to come home to.

It was tiring going from battle back to home, but Ratchet did it for Arcee and Fender. He wanted Fender to remember him when he grew up into that fine young mech he pictured in his mainframe. That fine young mech attracting all sorts of femmes. He chuckled thinking of this and hoping one day he don't bring home a expecting femme.

That he, and Arcee, dreaded. They knew they didn't have to worry about that for a good long while though. He was still only a sparkling just starting life. They wanted to enjoy him now.

They would often show holograms of his sister Ariel and tell him her name hoping he'd remember her that way, and when he was old enough to understand, the stories they told about her. Yes he would have loved her and she him. He'd probably be the only sparkling of theirs. Arcee didn't want the chance of an 'accident' happening to another innocent life.

Ratchet, on the other hand, wanted ten sparkling and so far had two, losing the eldest. Oh Well, there was no convincing Arcee to do anything and he respected her wish and fears even though he thought they were foolish. It was a long time before Arcee let Racthet bond with her for she was afraid of sparking another sparkling. It was hard for Ratchet since his sparkmate didn't want to be as near to him as she was when they first fell in love.

He had to try everything to calm her down before bonding with her again. He had to tell her everything was going to be okay and that she had nothing to fear.

"I don't know if I can do this Ratchet," said Arcee hugging herself as Ratchet sat next to her in he kitchen.

"Arcee nothing will happen," said Ratchet trying to reassure her. "Don't you understand that I love you and ache to be one with you again?"

"I do to Ratchet, but I'm just afraid of sparking," she said turning her head away from him. "What if there is nothing wrong with Fender, but our other sparkling takes all the curses?"

"Arcee," sighed Ratchet turning her head to his. "If we spark another sparkling than sobeit. Primus wants us to have more. I want to have more you know, but that is not the reason why I want to bond with you right now."

"Then why do you?" she asked looking at him with dark optics.

Ratchet then leaned in and gave her a soft and tender kiss that was nice and slow. Ratchet placed his hands on her shoulders and it took her a while till she placed her hands on the sides of his face making the kiss deeper. Ratchet noticed this, but didn't make it any deeper than she wanted to go. He soon broke the kiss and just watched as he looked at Arcee's breathless expressions.

Her optics were offline and her lips slightly opened from the previous kiss. Her head was a bit tilted back so this gave Ratchet the opportunity to lean in and place tender kisses to those sensitive wires. Ratchet had wrapped his arms around her waist as he did this and as soon as he had she placed her hands on his shoulder submitting her body to his. Ratchet was a careful as could be and so halted his kisses seeing if Arcee wanted to continue.

He waited for her to look at him and once she had she wrapped her arms around his chest and placed her head next to his spark just sighing. Ratchet gently rubbed the back of her head as he looked down at her and asked—

"Well Arcee?"

Arcee just let out a sigh as she snuggled closer to him and tightened her hug on him. Ratchet took that as a yes and so got up and tenderly took her hand in his and led her to their room, but before they entered he saw the horror in Arcee's optics as she gazed into their night-filled room. Her optics fell to his asking 'Are you sure?!' Ratchet just smiled a reassuring smile as he pulled her close and embraced her in a kiss. Arcee wrapped one arm around his neck as the other rested on his spark chamber.

All fears seemed to vanish as Ratchet held her and kissed her like this. Ratchet soon backed up and led her inside where they had bonded for the first time since Fender was conceived. The next day when Arcee awoke in Ratchet's arms she never felt so whole in her life as she gazed at the, still, recharging mech. She just smiled and sighed going back into recharge just wanting to stay like this forever.

To Arcee's happiness she did not spark a sparkling so this made her start to ease up on the 'not bonding' with Ratchet. She began to get more loving towards him since that last bonding. She wasn't afraid anymore of sparklings. As a matter of fact the more she bonded with Ratchet the more she began to want another sparkling though she never told Ratchet.

She began to lose all her fears of sparklings and Ratchet. She began to start to become the old Arcee she used to be before Ariel passed away. All her friends began to recognize her personality and loving nature. They were all happy their Arcee was coming back.

Ratchet was glad so that Fender may be able to know his mother like Ariel and he knew her. She began to play with Fender more and stop being so paranoid around him. She let him wander off on the playground, but not as far. He was growing and there was nothing she could do about it.

Whatever Primus had for him she couldn't do anything about it and so let it all go. She was still just a motherly as before, but she knew she could trust friends to watch out for him just as well. Like Orion, or Omega. They loved the little mech just as much as she did and she was happy he had someone else to hold on to.

He wasn't one of those frightened little sparklings that hated other people and only loved their mother, no he was adventurous and she knew that when he grew he'd be joining that army in a sparkbeat. She knew he'd be one tough mech to mess with and they could use of those. No matter how much she'd hate to see him leave to the army when he reached age she knew it was his destiny. With other sparklings, he showed it.

He'd like to show how tough he was like a certain mech she knew. Yep he was just like his father. He looked like him and acted like him, just not as feisty, probably getting that from her. Well only time would tell how he turned out.

But soon though, the war got bad. Soon towns and cities that used to be safe and secure were now taken over by the Decepticons. Where Arcee lived had not been invaded yet, but it was getting close. Ratchet had not known this before it was too late.

Soon he had been called to save a town that was his own. He couldn't believe the town he and his family lived in was being invaded as he spoke by Decepticon warriors. He was now afraid for Arcee and hoped she evacuated with the other transformers before-hand, but she didn't hear about Decepticons nearing their town because she was out on a picnic with Fender. Once Ratchet got there and the fight to save the town began he instantly ran home to try and see if Arcee and Fender had gone, none one was there, but then again they hadn't left.

Where could they have gone?! He wondered. He told Omega he was going out with the other mechs to search to see if any transformer hadn't left and sure enough there was, but Arcee wasn't there. Deep in his spark he knew this day wasn't going to end pleasant and so he HAD to find them.

Arcee had gone to the normal picnic sight she and Ratchet and Ariel used to go. There she put Fender down in his carrier as he just starred at her with a blank expression. She giggled seeing he had that a lot. She fixed their food and soon took him out.

She could have sworn once she heard the shelling of gun fire. It must have been her imagination and so she continued the picnic, but soon she heard louder explosions like it was nearing her. She stood up for a moment trying to see what was going on, but before she knew it a bomb landed only feet away from her exploding shards of metal everywhere. Arcee was a soldier she knew what to do, but she had a sparkling and couldn't let him get harmed and so she took him in her arms and made a run for it.

She knew she wouldn't be able to find cover and the only chance she had was to out run it, but then again she looked back seeing overhead Decepticon aircraft invading. She gasped seeing them blot out the sunlight. What was she to do now? Fender began to cry and so she held him close trying to calm him, but couldn't seeing how she was afraid as well.

* * *

"Arcee, ARCEE!!" cried Ratchet trying to find her, but she was no where to be found.

"Ratchet," said Omega Supreme coming to him. "Have you found them yet?"

"No, they must have—!" started Ratchet, but was cut off my a frag bomb that landed only meters away from him.

"Ratchet!" cried Omega watching his friend fly backwards in a building.

Ratchet got up quickly trying to fix his audio receptors as they played nothing but static.

"FRAG!!" he spat. "My audio receivers are damaged."

"I'll hold them off as you fix yourself," said Omega running off.

And so Ratchet worked as fast as he could to fix his hearing. Once he had he felt the ground shake. And ran to see what had happened. There he saw Omega Supreme smoking from hard laser fire to the core.

"NO!!" cried Ratchet seeing his optics flicker to near offline.

He then ran up to him trying to fix him, but bombs flew and the Decepticons began to poor down fire from the skies. Omega was such a large target he was getting the most damage.

"Slag it!!" shouted Ratchet. "Omega you have to get up!"

"I . . . I can't," he groaned in pain.

"You have to or you'll go OFFLINE!!" cried Ratchet not wanting his best friend to die like this.

And so, slowly, but surely Omega stood up and started protecting himself. Ratchet was glad, but soon he was shot in the shoulder by an unseen Decepticon. Omega looked down and saw the soldier soon laying fire to his whole body instantly putting him offline. He then looked at Ratchet seeing him struggled to get to his feet.

Once he stood up he stumbled to the left and right with his hand on his audios. He couldn't hear again because everything was so muffled, but Omega, on the other hand, could. He heard from afar a femme scream—

"SOMEONE HELP!!"

Omega knew that voice. It was Arcee, Ratchet was too dazed to do anything so he took the rest of his energy and left to go find her. Once he did he saw she was with Fender trapped in an open field having bombs explode everywhere and fire rain down on them. Poor little Fender was crying his head off and so Omega came in to try and get them out of there, but he was soon struck with bombs and fire. He cried out in pain, but shielded Arcee and Fender from most of the hits.

"Omega NO!!" cried Arcee seeing him sacrifice himself to protect them.

Omega then stood up and shot at the oncoming Decepticon ships leaving his spark open to attack. They shot dead at him, but he refused to go down. He turned to Arcee and cried saying—

"Arcee, Ratchet's in the town go to him!!"

"Alright," shook Arcee as she started off seeing more Autobot soldiers pour in to try and help Omega only putting him in more danger as he tried to protect them all.

Soon his spark was struck one-to-many-times. He fell backwards and the whole ground shook. Arcee lost her balance and covered her sparkling knowing now Decepticon warriors were pouring into the field. She looked around and saw they were fighting with the Autobots and so she got up almost breaking down in sadness seeing Omega's motionless body. She looked ahead and saw Ratchet coming.

"Ratchet!" she cried to him.

"Arcee NOOOO!!" cried Ratchet trying to get her to stop seeing a Decepticon from behind shoot a missile at her.

Arcee turned and saw it, but it was too late. She tried to dodge it, but it only swerved striking the ground only inches away. She fell back a could yards and Fender left her arms flying the other way. Ratchet took out his magnets and grabbed Fender before he hit the ground.

He took him in his arms and came to Arcee who was offline. He gasped seeing her like this and so put Fender down and tried to revive her. It was only seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Arcee's optics came back on, but she was still pretty wounded.

"Oh thank Primus!" he gasped holding her close.

All Arcee did was give out a gasp not recognizing him. Ratchet let go of her seeing this. She then mumbled out in a bit of panic.

"W-who are you? . . . where am I?"

Her optics scanned around in fear of where she was. She then heard the bombs exploding and shelling and so curled up in a ball wanting it all to stop. Ratchet's spark was overwhelmed by sadness seeing her like this. This was the trauma she needed to forget all over again, oh why Arcee?

He then looked behind him and saw Omega Supreme's offline corpse. His spark sank so far now he couldn't move. All he did was limply hold his son in his arms and cry out in saddness—

"NOOOOO!!"


	13. Ratchet's Agony

Ratchet ran into the hospital where Arcee and Omega had been flown to. He held tightly onto Fender praying to Primus this was just a freak accident. He asked for a doctor so as to know what was going on with his best friend and the love of his life. No one would tell him anything.

He became greatly angered and wanted answers now. He soon let everyone know he what he wanted. He started shouting at the top of his voice capacitors causing everyone to stop and stare. He hadn't even noticed he started making Fender cry.

"Sir, sir please calm down," said a nurse seeing it wasn't good for the sparklign or everyone around him.

"NO!!" shouted Ratchet pointing a harsh finger at her. "Don't tell me to be calm when my best friend my be offline and my bonded might not know who she is anymore!!"

He then let his sad emotions overwhelm him and it was then he noticed his little son's cries for him to stop shouted. He just bowed his head and held Fender closer saying—

"I'm so sorry Fender . . . Daddy's just—so tired."

The nurse understood his grief and so left to find a doctor. She came back with one and Ratchet looked at him. He asked if he'd give his son to the nurse before he spoke with him any further. Ratchet reluctantlyagreed and so gave Fender to the nurse so she could care for him.

Ratchet followed the doctor as he began to tell him about Omega and Arcee's conditions. Ratchet's optics widened when Omega's was told. He had went offline and they said they did all they could, but couldn't save him. They placed him back in his vehicle mode, but to bring him back online would take a miracle.

Ratchet bowed his head. His best friend pretty much erased from existance all to save those he loved. He was programmed to do so, but he never thought he'd actually come across a time when there was nothing else for him to do. He never forget him, never.

"As for you sparkmate," sighed the doctor with heavy optics. "I heard about her memory loss before and—"

"Is it the same as before?!" asked Ratchet wanting to now.

"No," sighed the doctor. "It's worse. Now . . . she can't remember anything for a day. Each day that passes she'll forget."

"No!" gasped Ratchet backing up a little. "She can't be like that! Please tell me! Does she remember anything, anything at all?! A name, a face, a emotion!"

"I'm afraid not," said the Doctor. "I'm so sorry Ratchet. I'm so sorry you have to go through this again."

"NO! You're lying!!" growled Ratchet pushing the doctor out of the way and finding Arcee's room.

Once he saw her lying on the berth his mind went right back to the first day he tired to help her remember. She screamed at him for she didn't know who he was, but this was just different. She was his sparkmate, his bonded. Their sparks were linked, they must know each other.

"Arcee," he lightly gasped as he went in to see her.

She turned her head to him as a nurse finished looking at her. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him with confused optics. This broke Ratchet's spark all over again. She forgot all they built up together—she even forgot their Ariel.

"Do I know you?" she asked wanting to know. "I can't seem to remember anything."

"No . . . I suppose you wouldn't," said Ratchet as he bowed his head his spark shattered to where it can never be fixed again.

The nurse looked at him knowing he was her sparkmate and she was very well conformed about her condition. She felt so sorry for him. She kept quiet not wanting to make matters worse. She minded her own business.

Ratchet went to leave, but Arcee sat up pleaded with him not to. This was quite different than before.

"Please," she said to him. "Stay, no one else will help me. You look kind, will you?"

Ratchet turned to her and tried to speak, but he was so overwhelmed with sadness he couldn't. He bowed his head and only wished to die. She placed his hands on his chest that curled up into fists so angered with how life was unfair to him and his family.

"Don't be sad, what did I do?" she asked confused. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

"It's not," gasped Ratchet trying his hardest to look her in the optics. "It's not you . . . it's life. Life is . . . it has . . . broke me."

"Oh, well I'm sure a doctor can help you," she said only trying to help.

"No, I AM a doctor and yet . . . I don't know what to do about this," he said his optics dim with sadness. "I've been told to be prepared for anything, but this . . . I can't do it anymore!!"

At that he turned and ran from her. Arcee managed to stand up and reach out to him. As she did she felt a sharp jolt run through her spark to her mainframe. All she saw was a picture of this strange mech smiling like he was once happy.

She tried to speak and move, but she was frozen. The nurse had never seen anything like this and so she touched her on the shoulder and asked—

"Arcee, are you alright?!"

Arcee was frozen and engulfed in one memory—

The name's . . . Ratchet, came to her mind and then the sound of her own voice saying with such soft kindness and love—Ratchet.

"Arcee do you need me to call a doctor?" asked the nurse.

Arcee then gagged out a name she, herself, didn't think she knew.

"R-ratchet."

The nurse's optics widened as she heard Arcee recall Ratchet's name from sheer memory. This had never been done before. Ratchet hadn't even told her his name, so how could she have remembered this? It was then Arcee's joints released her from lock and she felt faint.

The nurse helped her back to her berth and just as soon as she laidher down she ran out to find a doctor and inform him about what had just happened. Ratchet walked, nearly, out of the hospital before he was stopped by a nurse who gave him his son back. He almost forgot Fender, the last thing he had from Arcee. He looked at Fender who had stopped crying and decided to suck on his small hands.

He looked at him with agony and pain. How could he raise a child without his mother and him being in this state of mind? He bowed his head as he held Fender close and tight almost making him cry again. Ratchet then inhaled and headed out of the hospital never looking back for he knew he had lost too many now.

Just as soon as he left a doctor tried to find him to tell him about Arcee, but he was gone. He had gone back home which had just been secured by the Autobots as they chased away the last remaining Decepticons. He came in and sat down on his table next to a counter which held many holograms of his once happy family. He looked at it with sad heavy optics and saw one of him holding Ariel on his shoulders and Arcee with her arms wrapped around him.

He looked at another which was when they first brought Fender home. He was hope he was to this broken family. Arcee began to smile again and fall in love with sparklingsand he began to take better care of himself since he had a little one to live for. His optics soon fell on Fender and he held him close saying—

"I'm so sorry I let you and your mother down. I don't know what we'll do Fender . . . I can't find happiness any more."

Fender gave out a little squeal/childish grunt that made Ratchet chuckle a little, but it soon turned into sadness. He didn't know what to do any more. No training on Cybertron ever prepared him for the sparkbreak of life. Why couldn't Primus smile on him instead of frown?

It wasn't long since he was sitting there till Ultra Magnus showed up at the door. He entered and saw Ratchet wallowing in grief. He came to him and said—

"Ratchet have you not heard yet?"

"What?" asked Ratchet slowly looking at him.

"Arcee, she remembered your name," he said.

At that Ratchet's optics widened and a glint of hope shinned through. He shot up out of his chair and placed Fender on his shoulder asking—

"H-how do you know?! And did she remember all by herself?!"

"The doctors have been looking for you, come with me," said Ultra Magnus turning and leading him back.

There, back at the hospital, the doctors told him about Arcee. Ratchet grew concerned she'd forget the next day. When it came she did, but not his name. Ratchet couldn't have been more happy.

Ultra Magnus gave him leave to see to Arcee's recovery and perhaps help her remember everything just like before. Ratchet tried his best, but she kept forgetting each day. The only thing she remembered was his name and so Ratchet thought she might remember he son's and so took Fender to her one day and let her hold him.

"Fender," she said with a smile. "Is he yours Ratchet?"

"Ours," he said with a smile.

"You mean . . . you mean we're sparkmates?" she asked looking at him.

Ratchet smiled and shook his head. He sighed and he looked at Fender cuddle in to his mother and sigh. He looked at Arcee and said—

"You see, he knows his mother."

"Me, I had him?" she asked with wide optics as she looked down at him. "I had a sparkling?"

"We had—two, but . . . she was taken from us at a young age," said Ratchet.

"Oh—oh my," she said feeling her spark sink into sadness. "I can, I can feel the sadness. What was her name?"

"Ariel," said Ratchet. "And she looked just like you."

"Ariel," said Arcee trying her hardest to remember her face, but found she couldn't. "I wish I could remember, but—I'm trying but I can't. Ratchet did I love her?"

"What does your spark tell you?" he asked as he placed his hand on top her spark chamber.

She stared for a moment at his hand over her spark. Her spark felt warm now full of happiness and yet she didn't know why. She turned to Ratchet and slowly took her hand and placed it on top his spark chamber and felt the soft pulses come from it, but they felt—sad. She looked into Ratchet's optics and said—

"You're sad . . . is it because of me?"

Ratchet bowed his head and said—

"Yes, and no. Not only had I lost you, but my best friend Omega Supreme went offline protecting the Autobots."

"Oh no," gasped Arcee covering her mouth with her hand. "He was dear wasn't he?"

"Yes," sighed Ratchet shaking his head slowly. "Now my only hope is in us. If you can just remember then we could be a family again."

"Well," said Arcee placing Fender back in Ratchet's arms. "Until I can, you keep him safe for me."

"I will Arcee," he said with a smile.

He then leaned in to kiss her like he usually does, but halted realizing she had still forgotten all about him. He caught himself and so pulled away, but Arceesoon placed her hands on the side of his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled to him and it caused him to smile back. He could have sworn he caught a blush as she got up and left him. The next day he was informed she had been placed back into Disaster recovery.

He knew she'd be taken good care of there. He trusted them, but what happened the next day broke everything. Arcee had fallen and caused her to forget everything all over again including Ratchet's name. She couldn't remember it and even when he tried to see her he saw no remembrance in her optics, not even hope of one.

She was lost a third time and he couldn't take it. That day he went back home and just fell apart. His sadness overtook his whole body and he couldn't think. He thought that maybe—some day she'd remember thanks to her knowing his name but now—she couldn't remember ANYTHING!!

"PRIMUS WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" he cried upward. "Why do I deserve this?! Plehease tell me 'cause I can't take it anymore!! Why me?! Why my family?!"

As Ratchet wallowed on the floor he hadn't noticed Fender come walking up to him and fall on him for balance. He looked at him and took him in his arms. He was smiling see how he just walked.

"You—you walked!" said Ratchet with a smile looking at his young son.

Fender just smiled and soon Ratchet's face turned grim. He fell on his for balance. Fender looked up to him, but he knew, deep down in his spark, he wasn't the right person to lean on. No he couldn't have Fender hurt as much as him.

Ratchet stood up and held his young son in his arms. His thoughts rested on one thing—his future. Ratchet had made up his mind there and then that he wasn't fit to raise a sparkling, even his own. Fender deserved better care.

He knew he promised Arcee to watch over him till she got better, but now that he saw she wasn't he had no choice. He looked down at Fender and sighed shaking his head saying—

"I guess Primus had decided to take you away from me as well."

It was one of the saddestdays of his life . . . giving away his son. He gave them to relatives in the south. They'd take good care of him and tell him about his creators for what they were . . . not are now. Ratchet didn't want him to be disappointed in them when he was old enough to understand.

At least he had more security to lean on than him. As for Arcee, he bid her farewell. She always wondered why he did so seeing how she had no memory of him. He then came to Ultra Magnus and resigned from the army.

Ultra Magnus was a bit shocked as to why he did this. He was one of their best medics not to mention a great idol to all. He couldn't tell Ultra Magnus the reason why seeing how he wasn't sure himself. Ultra Magnus understood and so left to make it official.

Once Ratchet waited for Ultra Magnus to return he was met by Preceptor who slowly came up to him and said—

"I heard about what happened Ratchet . . . I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," said Ratchet casting his optics away from the 'bot.

"In a way I feel as if it was," he said scratching his chin a bit. "I encouraged you in a way to return to Arcee. I was warned not to do so and thought it best if you just left her alone and now . . . I see how much sadness it wouldn't have caused it you would have heeded me."

"It wouldn't have made a difference," shook Ratchet. "Primus just doesn't like me that's all."

"I would say He was testing you and that you've failed," said Preceptor.

"Hhh, what's new?" asked Ratchet feeling so down.

"If I were to giveyou advice I'd say to never give up on Arcee, nor your son, but then again . . . isn't that how you got here in the first place?" he asked.

Ratchet said nothing. He just cast his optics down and away. Preceptor shook his head and sighed before he left—

"I wish you the best of luck on where ever you go in the Universe and I'm sorry your life didn't turn out as much as you hoped it would. Perhaps Primus needs you elsewhere. Good-bye."

At that Preceptor left and Ultra Magnus returned to Ratchet telling him he could retire if he wished, but Ratchet didn't want to do that. He wished to find work elsewhere, somewhere far from Cybertron. Ultra Magnus understood and so sent him off as a space bridge repairer. He allowed him Omega Supreme's form for a ship and later Ratchet got a new crew to act like none of the tragedies that happened to him ever existed.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that . . . is pretty much my life," said Ratchet with a heavy sigh to his silenced and stunned audience. "Primus seemed to push life on me the hardest."

"Gee Ratchet I—I didn't know," said Bumblebee feeling a bit sorry for being so mean to him.

"Not many did," said Ratchet with a sigh. "I still miss then with all my spark."

"That's sad how Ariel died," sighed Bulkhead casting his optics down. "She would have probably made a great femme to be around."

"She was," said Optimus with a small sigh. "Even I can still remember her."

"Wait . . . you—were Orion Pax?!" asked Bumblebee pointing to Optimus.

"Yea, why?" asked Optimus.

Bumblebee then breaks out in laughter. He giggles saying—

"MAN! What a dorky name!!"

"What?" said Optimus. "I was named after my father."

"SO!!" cracked up Bumblebee. "What was yours?" he asked to Bulkhead.

"It was Springer," said Bulkhead holding up his hand. "'Cause my wrecking ball seemed to 'spring' out all the time, get it? Oh never mind."

"What about yours?" asked Bumblebee to Prowl.

"I don't think you'd even care," said Prowl.

"Oh, sour circuit, what about yours doc 'bot?" asked Bumblebee.

"Eh, it was Eugene, I was quite glad to be getting it changed," said Ratchet casting his optics elsewhere.

"What about yours huh?" asked Bulkhead raising a metal brow.

"Actually . . . it was Bumblebee . . . that's why I didn't like being named it again," he said touching his index fingers together and looking down.

All couldn't help but laugh. Ratchet sighed and Bulkhead asked—

"Whatever happened to your son?"

"Well," sighed Ratchet rubbing his jaw and looking up a bit. "I heard he enlisted in the Elite Guard and his name changed, pit I even heard his body took on a change to."

"So, you never saw him again?" asked Bumblebee.

"No, I have," said Ratchet with a soft smile placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet for a while and then at his hand on his shoulder and then back at Ratchet. He did this three times till he twitched and cried out—

"NOOOO!!"

At that Ratchet let out the loudest laugh anyone had ever heard him laugh.

"HA HA!!" He laughed. "You actually thought you were my son! Haaa I gotta save that in the hard drive."

"That wasn't funny," mumbled Bumblebee.

"Naw, what I meant was my son's body changed because of his ability to change it into hard metal. I heard they named him Ironhide," he said crossed his arms quite proud of him.

"IRONHIDE?!" gasped Bumblebee and Bulkhead with wide optics and agape mouths.

"Yea, you got a problem with him?" asked Ratchet raising a metal brow at the two youngsters.

"No, no," said Bumblebee. "It's just, we've seen him before and . . . well he looks just like you."

Bumblebee then muttered so Ratchet couldn't hear him—

"I knew there was a reason why I didn't like him."

Ratchet gave out a yawn and then stood up saying—

"Well if you glitches don't mind I'm gonna get back to my stasis nap."

"Have a good one," said Optimus with a smile.

Ratchet just smiled as he left and went into his room. Once he did he locked the door and sat down on a chair that sat in front of a monitor. He sighed as he turned it on and on came the image of his son.

"Hey Ironhide."

"Hey daddy, what's ya callin' for?" he asked in that southern accent of his that Ratchet didn't too much like.

"Hhh, I shouldn't have sent you with your cousins down in the south," he sighed. "How's your mother doing?"

"She's doin' fine," said Ironhide with a smile. "I came to see her today and she had no clue who I was. Same ole."

"I see," said Ratchet casting his weary optics down. "Well, thanks for tellin' me. I'll talk to you later."

"'Kay, Ironhide out," he said before cutting off communications.

After that Ratchet leaned back in his chair and sighed to himself. He shut his optics off and pictured him with his family having a nice picnic. Ariel was there giggling as she chased little Fender around. Him and Arcee, hand in hand, watching their two sparklings live in happiness.

This was all that Ratchet dreamed out and if anyone understood this they'd know why he was was so grumpy when you woke him up. He never wanted to leave this peaceful side of life. It was his only escape from reality and sadness. If they understood . . . then they'd let him sleep to his spark's content.


	14. Remember I Love You

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay guys if you haven't noticed yet this is kind of like 'The Notebook' which is such a sad movie by the way :( Anyways here's the last chapter which may be a little short. Hope you enjoyed and all :) even though this was a angst which I tend to write a lot XP Anyways enjoy the end, it's been fun.**

Years past on earth and finally the trouble with the Decepticons was over. They all were gone and done with. The Autobots had a choice on whether or not to go back to Cybertron, of course most of them stayed like Bumblebee, Prowl, and Bulkhead, but Optimus Prime had been called back to the Elite Guard to rule like his father before him. Ratchet would have stayed and all, but he was homesick and hadn't been their, back on Cybertron, in over 18 millenniums.

He wanted to go back to see old friends and perhaps, Arcee. So he was taken back with Prime to Cybertron and he smiled seeing how little it had changed since last he remembered it. Sure there was no war, which was a good thing, but things and places still seemed the same. He was greeted by Ironhide once he came and he was proud to see how much his son had upgraded.

He was quite a strong warrior, just like him when he was younger. The first thing Ratchet did was embrace his son in a tight hug. He hadn't held him like this since he was a sparkling which was a little odd for Ironhide seeing how he hadn't really been near his father for so long. He only knew him from speaking to him on the monitors and hearing courageous stories about him which he greatly admired, mostly the one about him spending so many years as a prisoner of war.

"It's good to see you again—son," said Ratchet with a soft smile as he placed his hand on the back of Ironhide's head.

"It's been that long huh?" said Ironhide.

"You have no idea," sighed Ratchet letting go of Ironhide and giving him some space knowing no mech likes to be embarrassed by a creator.

"So what would you like to do first?" asked Ironhide holding out his arms. "Cybertron's yours for the takin'. I've heard you've earned a good welcoming party."

"That's nice and all," said Ratchet holding up his hand. "But what I want to do . . . is see your mother."

"Oh—okay," said Ironhide a little disappointed seeing how he hasn't really known Ratchet that well and he wanted to start to get to know him, oh well he can always do that after he sees Arcee. "Follow me, Cybertron's changed a bit."

"Not as much as you think," said Ratchet a small smile.

And so Ironhide led Ratchet to the same Disaster recovery place they kept Arcee and once he walked in he was surprised that some of the staff even remembered him. They all sighed seeing him again. All remembered very well on what happened so many years ago between him and Arcee. It was the tale to tell around everyone and even the new staff knew about it and were fascinated by it.

They'd all tell about Arcee the elderly femme who's been there for so many years waiting for her lost love to come back. They all knew Ironhide who visited as much as he could just to see his mother wishing she could tell him about his father or sister which he's heard of, only to find she has no memory whatsoever of anything. All knew who she was once and that her life was one of the saddest. Some called her cursed by Primus, yet blessed by having a sparkmate who loved her so much he'd still come back to her even though she would never remember him.

All smiled seeing Ratchet come in with Ironhide. It was true. Ironhide was the spinning image of his father. It was, in a way, nice to see them together again.

Ironhide checked in and so did Ratchet, his memories going back to the first times he spend with Arcee when she could remember him each day and not forget the next. He gave off a soft smile as he walked off towards her room which was the same from so many years ago. When they entered it they found she wasn't there. Ironhide asked where she was and the staff only told him she was outside enjoying the sun light.

Ratchet didn't leave right away, instead he sat on her berth for a moment just taking everything in. He scanned the room seeing Arcee had made it quite a lovely home. Chimes hung near her window that would reflect the sun and shine many colors in her room. She had many things in there, a lot from Ironhide when he was little and made things for her.

Ratchet shook his head and sighed. He got up and followed Ironhide outside. Ironhide let Ratchet go on without him seeing how he deserved the alone time with her. Ratchet just walked along the path and soon decided to enter that same maze they used to meet in.

He just walked it through never expecting to find Arcee sitting on a bench in the middle of it looking up at the sun that shinned so softly as it began to set. Ratchet's spark softened seeing her again. She was still as lovely as ever. Still so soft and kind to him.

She gave out a sigh as she let her head fall down. Ratchet then walked up to her and sat down next to her. He was surprised she didn't notice him at first, but didn't mind it at all. He just sat there till she noticed him.

"Oh hello," she said with a kind smile. "Are you new here?"

"No," said Ratchet with a smile as he shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted you then," she said turning away finding her spark oddly attracted to him.

Ratchet then came to touch her hand next to his and it sent a jolt through ever part in her body. She turned to him and tilted her head to the side a little and asked—

"Do I know you?"

"Yes," said Ratchet softly as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her to where she laid on his chest.

Arcee didn't seem to mind. She was too old to mind. She was so tired and weary of things and yet so young at spark. For some strange reason though, this person who held her made her feel, if she had ever felt it before, at home.

Ratchet just sighed as he placed his cheek up top her head and watched as the sun vanished over the maze. Arcee let him hold her like this until she asked—

"What is my name? . . . I can't seem to remember today."

Ratchet's spark began to emit sadness, but he refused to give in. He kept his kind smile and love with him and said—

"Arcee . . . Your name is Arcee."

"Arcee huh," she sighed to softly. "And yours? What is your name?"

"It's Ratchet," he said looking down into her optics.

For a moment Arcee stared into his optics blankly, but soon gave off that kind smile he loved her for and placed her head gently back on his chest and sighed—

"Ratchet."

_It's not that I don't want to remember, it's that I have to . . . for those who can't—Ratchet._

**The End**


End file.
